For Freedom
by lanri
Summary: Tired of Zuko captures Katara? This time Katara captures Zuko. Post WWIII story, in our world, where benders are mutants and the Avatar is the one threat the Fire mutants as they take over the world. Zutara. Tokka.
1. Z&K 1

**Mutant powers. It sounded like something out of a comic book or a movie. But when certain children were able to control fire, water, air or earth, people panicked. Mass genocide? Or some sort of peaceful alternative? The debate carried on for so long that the children grew up. They grew up surrounded by fear and hatred. They had their children, and passed on their distrust of others to them. It was only natural. When these children grew up, it was only a matter of time before something happened; there were so many of them. What made it worse was that each power seemed to remain in certain areas, excluding those that controlled water. North America held claim to the mutants with the power to fly by controlling the air around them. People who could control the earth were found mostly in Asia. A smaller group that controlled fire was divided between parts of Europe and Africa. Water mutants were scattered across the globe in South America, Australia, England, and other random places.**

**The tension between the USA and China was too great to ignore. And WWIII was the result. There was no clear loser . . . but the horrific loss of most of the USA was the result of a poor leader with little decision-making skills. Of course people blamed mutants; it was easier than trying to work out the politics and ridiculous catalysts to the devastation of that many nuclear bombs. Years passed and fire mutants began to collect themselves. Too long had they been downtrodden and hated. Their power was dangerous and frightening, and there was no one strong enough to fight them.**

**The only threat to their rise in power was a rumor. A small rumor, but enough that the leader of the Fire mutants commissioned his son and daughter, both skilled assassins, to carry out this task. Everyone fully expected his daughter to claim the honor of killing the one people had named "Avatar", for the son was said to be weak, as he had refused to carry out the task of destroying a village with Earth mutants in it. Two years led to no results except for more rumors and more hope among all non-Fire mutants.**

Zuko gave up. It was impossible to stay calm. He was about to make the biggest move in his career should he complete this task. In an attempt to still his erratic breathing and pounding heart he paused for a moment on the balcony. It didn't help, so Zuko continued on, gently sliding the window open-_It wasn't even locked!_-and drawing out his knife. Silently he maneuvered into the room. All that assassin training came in handy sometimes. Straightening, Zuko found the bed and in the dim light made out a figure sleeping. It was too easy. Zuko crept over to the bed-_Where are your friends now?-_-and raised his knife . . .

"Don't move." The distinctive click of a gun. Zuko felt like swearing, but instead plunged the knife into . . . pillows. There was a slightly malicious laugh. "Did you really think we would let you murder Aang that easily?" Zuko started to turn but a fist came out of nowhere and hit his head . . . hard. "I've got the gun. You don't. You might want to remember that I can kill you." Now Zuko swore.

"Don't be rude." The voice said again . . . female. Who-"Tie your hands together." A zip tie was tossed at him. Instead Zuko created a flame and whirled . . . only to be hit in the head again, not with a fist but the butt of a gun. He slumped down, falling on the bed. Dazedly he could feel his captor putting handcuffs on his wrists and throwing him down on a chair. He woke up a little more as his arm was suddenly pricked.

"Hey" he mumbled half-heartedly.

"Sorry. It's necessary." A blinding light pierced his eyelids and Zuko tried to lift his hands to cover his eyes, but found them immobile. For a second he thought he had been paralyzed, but them felt the rope around him. Rope. He smirked. Flammable-Y_ou can't keep a Fire mutant in something flammable. Nice try with the handcuffs though . . ._

"You can't burn them." The girl came into his field of vision. "I just drugged you."

Zuko almost swore again, but saw the girl still holding the gun and bit his tongue. "Who are you?" He chose to growl instead. The girl's bright blue eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger.

"Please. You chase us for two years and you don't even know who I am? You're a worse assassin than I thought."

Zuko cast his foggy memory back towards his previous encounters with the Avatar and his friends. "Oh. It has been a year though."

"I suppose." The girl's expression didn't change as she left Zuko's field of vision. He heard a foreign clicking noise. "Sokka? Yes, it all worked. I've got him. No, I'm not hurt, stop worrying. Hurry up, okay? Yeah. Love you too." Oh. Ancient cellphone no doubt.

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing."

Zuko raised an eyebrow as the girl re-entered his vision. "Fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't to."

"I'm serious." The girl's level gaze left no doubt of that. "I'm just delaying you." She sat down on the bed. "Your turn. What are you doing?"

Zuko looked at her incredulously. "Uh, what does it look like? I'm sitting here, tied up, and I'm extremely angry."

The girl shook her head. "Why are you doing this? Chasing us, I mean."

Zuko almost laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with you and I'm trying to get you to like me." It was totally worth it for the girl's reaction. Her jaw dropped, blood flooded her cheeks, and she looked away. A second later she had shaken her head and turned back, expression somewhat calmer.

"Stop playing games."

"No, I'm serious." Zuko didn't let a smile even touch his lips, "Who wouldn't fall in love with you?" He began to obviously rake her body with his eyes-_Which was an added bonus to this game . . ._

The girl's expression turned bitter and angry. There was something else . . . ha, self-conscious. That's what she was. It became difficult to keep the smirk off his face, so Zuko added on: "Since you're here . . . alone . . . I'm assuming you've realized this yourself . . . so that's why you have me here."

If she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to what she was doing now. "You're disgusting." She spat. She had a temper. Zuko catalogued this for further use. He wanted to keep the banter going, but the girl turned away. "Just be quiet." Her tone was already weary. Despite his failure, Zuko thought to himself that this might just be fun. And he in the meantime he could assassinate a semi-dangerous Water mutant.

* * *

><p>Good was not a word she would use to describe her situation. Her prisoner had been asking for over an hour to go to the bathroom, and pretty soon she would have no choice but to let him.<p>

"Do it in your pants. See if I care."

"It will smell bad."

Katara groaned and slammed her book shut. "Fine!" She picked up her gun. "No funny business."

"What, am I going to use a hairbrush to kill you?"

"Probably." Katara untied him. Zuko held out his handcuffed hands, but Katara shook her head. "Make it quick."

He moaned and whined until finally moving into the bathroom. All Katara could do was smile slightly. Annoyed as she was with him, he had to be more annoyed. The humiliation of a full-fledged assassin being captured by a worthless Water mutant had to be acute. Katara drew some water from the air and began molding it, changing it from ice to liquid and then back to gas. It was a good meditation exercise.

"Nice."

Katara almost shrieked but held it back and gasped instead, kicking out and hitting Zuko in the solar plexus. He fell back, wordlessly gasping on the floor, and had he been Aang or Sokka she would have laughed and then scolded him for startling her, but her heart was beating too fast for that. She pulled him onto the chair roughly and retied his ropes with fumbling fingers. She could feel his breath finally slowing through the ropes.

"You're twitchy, aren't you."

"Shut up."

"For sure you are naive. Can't even pay attention to where your prisoner is."

"I said-" Katara yanked the ropes, "-shut up, Zuko."

He went silent at this and for a moment Katara was thankful, until he opened his mouth again.

"What's your name?"

"Why do you care." Katara finished her overly-complicated knots and stood back.

"Why not?"

"That was a rhetorical questions."

"I want to know."

Katara went around him to sit on the bed when he stuck out a foot. Ungracefully she fell. Ignoring this, Katara flopped down on the bed.

"Untie me, and I'll join you."

Katara snapped. Whipping out her knife-_Oh you better be scared of this beautiful blade-_-she thrust the point towards his neck, stopping when she just nicked his skin. "Keep this up, and-" she slid the blade down his chest and then lower, keeping her eyes fixed on his face "-and you will definitely regret it." It shut him up remarkably well. Two whole hours passed before he spoke again.

"So, what is your name?"

"I'm not going to tell you." Katara stopped sharpening her knife-_-It was good to keep him nervous-_"You'll just look me up in whatever databases your wimpy group has and find out who I'm related to, and then kill them. It's not happening."

"Apparently you have never actually used a computer." His tone was so condescending that Katara felt a frown once again slide onto her face. "For one, our databases are not that extensive. And two, there are so many people with the same name that there will be no way to find you."

"Why should I trust anything you say?" Katara murmured, turning back to her knife.

"Because it doesn't matter in the long run. We could annihilate everyone on this miserable planet in one moment and stay alive ourselves. Why does your name matter?"

"Why don't you annihilate everyone?" Katara ignored the last part.

"Why waste good people?" Katara looked up sharply. His face was blank until he finally grinned evilly. "When they can be used?"

Katara snarled, "You make me sick!" She turned away, attempting to run her hands through her hair before the knots stopped her. Glaring at him once more, she strode across the room and into the bathroom. He hadn't flushed. Of course. Wincing as she ran the brush through her long hair, Katara once again considered cutting it all off. It was so impractical, having such long hair. Katara pulled it back into a ponytail with a sigh. Her own vanity stopped her.

"Someday" she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Katara snapped. How could one boy be this annoying? She dealt with two every day, and they never made her this furious.

"I'm hungry."

"Good for you." He would get hungry this fast. Teenage boys always did . . . Katara paused. How old was he? She pulled out two protein packets from her backpack, mixing them in cups of water. She moved back to him. His golden eyes watched every move she made, which was completely unnerving.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"Interested, are we?" Katara gave a pointed look towards her knife. His tone changed. "I'm not telling you."

Katara took a slip of her liquid food. She smiled slowly. "Sure about that?"

His resolve lasted all of half a minute-_Boys could never resist food_-"I'm eighteen."

Katara said nothing,-_only two years older than her?_-just took control of his food and moved it towards his face. His scowl was enough to let her know how humiliating this was for him.

"Just act like it's a straw." She moved it up to his lips and he awkwardly consumed it.

"Thanks." He said gruffly.

"No problem." Katara returned with surprise. She settled back on the bed to read. It was getting late. Her eyes itched with tiredness. She wouldn't fall asleep too soon though, she still had to give Zuko another dose of inhibitor before sunrise. Katara tried to keep her focus on the book. She was so tired . . . it had been a long night.-_A very long night . . ._


	2. Z&K 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Amateur. Zuko waited patiently. The girl's limp form on the bed would stay that way for at least an hour, judging her state of exhaustion. He kept trying. Finally he felt the energy from himself take hold of the key elements in the air. Focusing his eyes on the ropes, he picked a spot and began to burn through. An awful smell began to fill the room-_Thank goodness fire sensors had become so expensive_-as the rope began to burn away. The girl stirred. Zuko tried to burn faster. Just as the rope fell away her eyes snapped open. She swore. Zuko smirked, summoning yet another flame and formed a stream of fire and attacked her. She rolled frantically, trying to put it out. Zuko kept it alive. He could practically feel her flesh burning . . . A sharp bang changed everything in a moment. He saw the gun move to point at his head.

"Next shot I kill you."

Zuko tried to concentrate enough to light the whole girl on fire, but was unable to focus through the haze of pain. He found himself being thrown down onto the bed and once again stabbed with a needle. Her knee was in his chest and Zuko found himself thinking, oddly, that the girl with the gun pointed at his head was remarkably pretty. She double-checked his handcuffs and stepped backwards, falling into the chair herself.

"You know how to show a girl a good time, don't you." He saw her glance down at her side and then back at him. "You're bleeding."

"That's what happens when you shoot people." Zuko said bitterly. "I think the bullet's still in my shoulder."

The girl sighed, standing. He could tell she was ignoring her own pain. "Don't move."

She approached him with the bits of rope, some bandage, and a cup of water. He eyed her apprehensively. "Don't you dare move."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Zuko muttered sarcastically. She was efficient, tying his hands together, taking the handcuffs off one of his hands and reattaching it to the bed. Zuko found himself stretched out awkwardly.

"Sorry." She crawled up on the bed next to him. "Brace yourself."

"For wha-" If he weren't a trained assassin he would have screamed himself silly. She had poured the cup of water directly on his bullet wound. "You-"

"Stop thrashing!"

Zuko felt no need to do so, and continued to squirm. Blood and water splattered the two of them.

"Fine." He heard her say before she had straddled his torso, settling all her weight on top of him. While he grunted, she manipulated the water in his arm-_Could this get any weirder?_-and somehow got the bullet out. "There." He stopped moving, and just as a blush hit her cheeks he realized what a compromising position the two of them had ended up in. She tried to pretend it was nothing and moved to get off of him. Zuko stared at her intently. She wrapped his wound.

"Hey."

"What?" The girl's tone was suspicious with a hint of embarrassment.

"Thank you." Zuko murmured, almost naturally before the thought crossed his mind that he was doing a great job at gaining her trust-_-aside from burning her_-with his polite behavior. He could use it . . .

"You're welcome."

"Could you untie my hands?"

"No way." So much for trust.

"Not both of them. Just the rope. It's really uncomfortable like this." Her penetrating blue eyes finally lowered and she dragged everything out of reach; her pack, her knife, the other pieces of rope. She freed his hands from each other and Zuko twisted the now-free one gratefully.

"Just . . . don't move." He heard her mutter. Looking up, he caught her stumbling towards the bathroom. She failed to close the door before collapsing on the tile. It looked like she was beyond caring what he thought. Zuko watched as she peeled the remaining scraps of her tanktop from her left side. He almost felt guilty until he remembered that he was assassin. He was proud of how he had wounded her. That thought didn't stop him from flinching as she whimpered with each attempt she made to clean the burn. When she slumped down on the floor in exhaustion, Zuko couldn't stop the overwhelming urge to go help her.

She must have had a lot of practice with healing. Her now well-wrapped side made up for what she had lost of her tanktop. Every now and then Zuko caught a glimpse of her tanned stomach when she moved. Not that he was looking.

"How come no one heard the gun?" Zuko finally voiced his thoughts after a long period of silence. He had been hoping for an eventual rescue, but now it was obvious that it was not going to happen.

"The Earth mutants in this area did pride themselves on thick walls. Plus this . . . hotel is rather shady to begin with." The girl responded.

"What's your name?" Zuko sprung on her. She actually opened her mouth to answer, before . . . laughing. Zuko was startled. No one laughed anymore. Not in the sincere, throaty way she was. Cruel laughter. Snickering, impudent laughter. But never this.-_Mai never laughed_-Zuko moved his thoughts away from his ex and continued staring at the girl. Her laughter subsided to slight giggles. She caught his odd expression and the smile slid off her face. Zuko tried to change his expression . . . her smile was nicer than her frown.

"What?" she said self-consciously. The thought flickered through Zuko's mind that with these many displays of self-conscious behavior he could trick her . . .

"I've never heard anyone laugh like that." He said. Zuko assuaged his guilty feelings at this deliberate avoidance of exploiting the girl's weakness with the thought that this would build up more trust-_to be broken._

"Oh." It was pity on her face. Pity. He hated it. Every time the mark of shame on his face was brought up he was surrounded by it. Zuko turned his face towards the wall. "What about your . . . sister? I get most of my laughs out of my brother. Surely you guys laughed?"

Zuko let his own mocking laugh ring out, hating the sound of it. "When you grow up under the most powerful man alive, you don't laugh."-_-or refuse anything he says_.

Zuko felt the bed sink a little. She was sitting next to him. He could reach out, probably, and grab her throat . . .

"Try now."

"What?" He turned back to her. "Try what?"

"To laugh."

Zuko felt something akin to rage bubbling up in him and his arm shot out, grabbing her throat. Just one squeeze . . .

* * *

><p>When he grabbed her throat, Katara's instant reaction was to pull away, but it was too late. He was strong, as she had noticed earlier.<p>

Panic bubbled up in her chest. She had only felt this way once before, when she was three. Drowning. Her mother crying out, about to jump in the water before her mutant gene had emerged, saving her. She could feel his grip hadn't changed, but it was tight to cause her to gasp for air. Something-_-blackness, the dark, it's bad_-crept into her vision before she felt it. His blood. Water. She didn't know how she did it. All she knew was that the next minute she was coughing horribly as she lay prone on the floor, the man who had almost killed her sitting above her. Crawling her way upward, she put all the betrayal she felt into her gaze.

"I . . ." Zuko started to say, but Katara cut him off with another coughing fit. When she finally looked him in the eye again, she could see the regret that kept her from putting an end to him now.

"Do you enjoy being cruel?" She finally choked out. She had never wanted to hurt anyone more than him.

"No, I . . ."

"Is it fun? Playing with my feelings and my body and then breaking them?" Katara moved away.

"Please, I . . ."

"Stop talking." Katara retrieved his drug out of her pack. If only it wouldn't wear off so fast. Quickly administering the right dosage, she moved away from him as fast as humanly possible. She did catch the sorrow in his golden eyes, but ignored it. If he was going to play with her feelings some more, he was badly mistaken.

"Three hours." She told herself. Only three hours. The dosage would wear off in four, that would leave her plenty of time. She pulled out the thin blanket that served as towel, bed, and rain jacket and within seconds, fell asleep on the floor.

She woke up in exactly three hours. Katara did pride herself on an internal clock that never failed to come in handy with the lifestyle she led. She rose from the ground stiffly, her side aching and her neck sore. Gathering up her blanket, she headed into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower." Katara responded before she mentally cursed herself. No more talking to him-_He was too dangerous . . ._

Katara locked the door and began stripping. She looked at herself sadly in the mirror. In the books she'd picked up during their travels she had read of girls without a mark on their body, girls with beautiful straight hair, and girls who actually wore nice clothes. Nothing she could do about any of those. Lifting her chin she saw the distinct bruise marks of a hand around her throat. Hopefully that would be gone by the time Sokka got back or he would have a fit. Katara bared her teeth at the mirror before turning away. She examined the bandage wrapped around her body. Forget shower. She was going to have to take a bath instead, or it would get wet.

Katara sank into the hot water. While Bei-jing did have it's downsides, they had plumbing. Carefully Katara took control of some water before letting it slide over her shoulders, never losing control. This was where someone else would come in handy-Mom . . . no don't think about that.-A sharp ringing noise cut off Katara's thought. Stunned, Katara sat there before flailing and falling out of the tub in panic. Her phone. Her knee came in sharp contact with the tiles and Katara swore, pulling her blanket/towel/poncho around her in panic. Bursting into the room, she didn't dare glance at Zuko before running to her pack and grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" _Why couldn't they have called fifteen minutes later?_

"Katara? What's wrong?" _Of course Aang had to be the one talking._

"Nothing, Aang. You kinda caught me at a bad time."

"What do you mean?"_ Oh please, please, shut up!_

"I was in the shower." _Make things awkward, why don't you, Katara._

"Oh, sorry. Um, just wanted to tell you we're going to take one day extra. I know we said it shouldn't take more than one day to find this Earth mutant, but she's proving a real hassle."

"She?" Not one more day alone with Zuko . . .

"Yeah. We'll explain everything. Will you be okay?"

"Yes . . . I'll just have to go out to get more of that drug."

"Sokka wants-"

"What?"

"Hey, Katara."

"Sokka." Katara couldn't help a small smile from coming to her face. "Still alive?"

"As always. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I left you some pills to knock that Zuko character out if he gets too troublesome. Top right pocket."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"For freedom . . ."

"Be strong."

"Love you."

"You too. Bye."

Katara put down the phone with a sigh. Another day. That would feel like eternity. What was there to talk about? "Hey Zuko, so let's exchange our life stories!" Katara straightened with a groan, and the blanket/towel/poncho fluttered. She suddenly, unfortunately came to the realization that she was standing here in a towel, and Zuko had been watching her this whole time. Hugging her blanket/towel/poncho tighter to her chest, she refused to look over at the bed. Why did her one scrap of cloth have to be so threadbare? Katara took a deep breath and slowly walked back into the bathroom. And why, oh why did she have to always embarrass herself?

She couldn't do anything else. She sank down in the middle of the floor and cried. It felt weak and ridiculous, but she excused it with the fact that she had almost died twice in one day, and that her bath had gone cold, and that she was only sixteen years old. In the back of her mind Katara remembered the fact that while the walls may have been thick, the doors surely weren't. It was too late for regrets on that score. He already thought she was weak. Hearing her sobbing wasn't going to change anything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to my lovely reviewers! You guys are my first, and it's great to get feedback already :)


	3. Z&K 3

**Chapter 3**

Zuko couldn't help the fact that he was a teenage male. That was what he told himself as he stared. He watched the water drip down the girl's legs and soak through the thin fabric she was using as a towel-_any boy would_-He saw the exact moment she realized how exposed she was herself. The tightening of her neck muscles was enough. If she had looked at him, he knew his face would betray his . . . unfortunate . . . thoughts, as well as guilt, but she never turned. She just went back into the bathroom, and he heard the lock click again.

Zuko took a deep breath. He had never had time for girls . . . even his awkward dating of Mai was disjointed and couldn't be counted as real. Unless murdering people together counted as having a relationship.

She was crying. He heard the terrible sobbing through the door and felt a million times more guilty than he had moments ago. Zuko could still see the terror in her eyes as he had slowly suffocated her . . . he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it quicker. Normally he did. He was known for that: quick, painless deaths. In the few times he had received assignments with his sister Azula, people had begged to be killed by him instead of her. The sobbing stopped. Minutes passed, and the girl came out the door again. Zuko searched her face before letting his eyes dart away. Her eyes were still red.

When she approached him with a knife and his drug, Zuko couldn't help his eyes returning to hers. Years seemed to pass when their eyes connected. His mouth dry, Zuko tried to speak.

"I'm . . . sorry."

She obviously hadn't expected that, and she even took a step backwards. "What?"

Zuko took a deep breath, feeling the heat rushing up his neck. His eyes broke away from hers and turned to the ceiling-_coward_- "I'm sorry for looking at you the way I did."-_And for almost killing you_-When he dared to look back at her, she looked like she was going to cry again-_that's not good_-and Zuko felt like panicking. "I mean, I would never . . . I . . ."

"Thank you." She said softly. She jabbed him with the needle. "Not like there was anything to see anyway, though." She attempted to laugh at the end.

"Oh, there was." Zuko said before he could stop himself. As soon as he realized what he said, he blushed even more. "I mean, what I meant, um, is that, I didn't look that much, and that, you know, um, yeah." Could it get any more awkward?

"You don't have to lie." The girl sat down on the bed, out of his reach, Zuko noted mirthlessly.

"Lie about what?" Zuko frowned at her. "I mean, I did look at you. I admitted it. I wasn't lying, so if you're trying to make me feel better, stop rejecting my apology."

There was something in her eyes. Was it desperation? "Why did you look?"

He could not be having this conversation. Zuko coughed slightly. "Well, um, do we have to get into details? I'd prefer to just say hormones and leave it at that . . ."

"Never mind."

Zuko stared at her, then mentally kicked himself. He was such an idiot. Of course. He had noted it himself earlier, the girl was ridiculously self-conscious, despite her rather obvious assets. How to say this without sounding like more of some kind of sick male creature was beyond him.

"Um, girl . . ."

"Yes"

"Don't take this the wrong way. But I looked because you're . . . um, very pretty."

She didn't look at him for a moment. Zuko felt something catching inside of him. He waited, nervously. When she did turn, there was a sort of pain in her eyes. "Stop it."

"What?"

"Playing this game. It's just cruel."

"I'm not. I'm serious. On my honor as an . . . assassin." Zuko stopped. He stopped and laughed. It felt good. It felt real.

"You're laughing." The girl said uncertainly.

"Yeah, I am." Zuko chuckled.

"You should do it more often. It sounds rusty."

Zuko pouted-_Assassins don't pout_-and returned. "Is not."

"Is too." Their eyes locked. The girl's laughter suddenly bubbled out as well, and Zuko felt a ridiculous grin spreading over his face. She was close enough to kill again. Zuko sensed it when she leaned back into the wall and slumped over slightly. He hated himself for the thought. And then felt guilty for feeling that way. He was an assassin. He was supposed to murder this girl. But when she pushed him lightly, teasing, "You're not supposed to be the funny one" he told himself that he was building up trust so he could get free.

It was so easy talking to her now. Like they were friends. It wasn't like they talked about things the same way. Over the next couple hours their conversations varied from discussions on the merits of liquid food over real food to a debate on what the destruction of so many countries had done to the state of the world. As much as they disagreed though, they did it without becoming angry. It didn't make sense to Zuko.

"I'm telling you, and I am completely right about this, having animals around makes life a whole lot better!"

"And a whole lot easier to get caught." Zuko returned.

"Yes, but they're cute."

"The Avatar's monkey thing was downright ugly."

"Only a little bit" the girl laughed. She looked at her cell phone and her expression changed. "Oh no."

"What?"

She turned towards him, face guilty. "I'm going to have to drug you now."

"I know."

"No, I mean, that I've run out of the right drugs. I'm going to have to knock you out while I go and get some more."

"Oh." His momentary thoughts of escape or being let go were gone. "When you say knock me out, do you mean with a hard object, or . . ."

She held out the pills. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Even as she began to go out the door his vision began to blur. "Hey." Her figure turned. "What's your name?"

"Katara."

* * *

><p>Of course today had to be the day the secret police busted the drug dealers. All she heard was "D-1-LE, drop to the floor!" shouted in Chinese.<p>

She dropped all right. Dropped, crawled, and then sprinted. And of course they chased. She consoled herself with the thought that at least she had managed to pick up the drugs, before she concentrated on getting away. As they were Earth mutants, she did expect the disappearing ground in front of her. And the throwing rocks. But at the same time, now that caused problems. And the rocks were sharp.

Thankfully, they didn't count on her being a Water mutant. Katara created a thick sheet of ice on the ground behind her and then sprinted, dodged, and overall felt rather proud of herself for getting away, until she noticed that her leg was dripping copious amounts of blood. She hated doing it, but she was going to have to steal. The owners of the clothes shop were gone. It was easy. It made her feel horrible inside, and Katara only wished she had some money to give them. Instead, she left a note. Hopefully they wouldn't mind too much.

When she finally came back, she knew it was way past the time that Zuko's drugs should have lasted. She could only hope that the handcuffs were a problem, and that he was particularly susceptible. As she limped in, she saw him sitting on the bed.

"You're still here." Katara murmured, trying not to let the surprise seep into her voice.

"It's daytime."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not about to walk around during this time of day and announce to everyone that hey, I'm one of the Fire mutants that ruined your life. What happened to your leg?"

"Earth mutants."

"What's . . ." His eyes focused on what was wrapped around her leg.

"I stole, okay?" Katara snapped. "I didn't have a choice."

"Okay." His gaze was intense, and Katara didn't want his eyes raised to her own. She dropped to the floor heavily and his eyes focused back on her face. "How are you going to . . ."

"I can do it." Katara muttered through gritted teeth. It was awkward. The wound was deep, cutting through the side of her thigh, and she could hardly see it.

"Seriously. I can help you."

Katara looked into his eyes. She couldn't trust him. She knew that. But she wanted to. Slowly rising, she approached him. "I'm going to give you your dose first."

He only nodded, looking slightly disappointed. Would he have burned her and then escaped? Or was he disappointed that she didn't trust him? Katara pushed the thoughts away. He didn't even flinch as the needle pierced him.

"There's water right there."

"This is deep."

"I know."

"There's debris inside."

"Just get started." Katara said.

"I can't do it with one hand."-_Oh, no._ Katara blew air out between her teeth. She couldn't help the look of desperation she gave him. Oh well, it was burned to death or slow death by infection. She unlocked him. He didn't run.

"Lie down."

She obeyed him. She heard him cough and turned. He was bright red. "Can you, um, pull your shorts . . ."

She rolled them up as best she could.

"All right, here we go . . ."

She couldn't help it. She screamed. Sure, she had a high pain tolerance, but this awful, awful burning of water-_-how ironic-_was killing her.

"Bite this." Zuko shoved a pillow at her face and Katara bit down on the edge, tears flowing down her cheeks. He was trying to be delicate, she could tell, but she was about to pass out.

Spitting out the pillow, Katara harshly gasped, "Z-Zuko. Just get the stuff out. Pour the water in. Don't kill me slowly." She barely felt his hand on her shoulder before the water plunged into the leg wound. She would not pass out. She refused to. But it was so tempting . . . this pain was horrible.

"Shhh, shh, I'm almost done." It didn't make sense anymore, none of it. He wasn't supposed to be helping her.

"Zuko . . ."

"I'm trying to stop the blood, just don't move, it'll be okay, Katara . . ."

Somehow, it was over. She lay on the bed, in a daze, while Zuko actually handcuffed himself to the bed again and handed her the keys. He looked paler than usual, she noted.

"I just don't understand." Katara mumbled.

"What?" Zuko's face was anything but simple. She could see the battle raging in him just by looking at him.

"Why don't you kill me?"

He looked at her, then stared out across the room. "I don't want to."

"You have blood on your face." Katara reached up with a trembling hand, brushing her fingers across his cheek, and then moving up, touching his scar. He jumped, smashing his head against the wall.

"What . . . why . . ."

Katara scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"No one . . ." his own hand crept up his face.

"Why not?"

"It's my shame. I failed. I let my people . . . my father down. And so he marked me."

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't destroy a village."

"You are weird."

"I suppose."

Katara swallowed her fear and moved even closer to him. "I think it's beautiful." She once again brushed her fingers over it . . . this time all of it. He simply closed his eyes. Katara took a deep breath and suddenly hugged him tightly. "Thank you" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Let me know what you think!


	4. Z&K 4

**Chapter 4**

There were a lot of words to describe his predicament, and none of them were good. Zuko rolled his neck experimentally. He hadn't slept last night, and the position he was in was anything but comfortable. He scowled down at the girl curled up beside him. It wasn't right. None of it.-_They were enemies_-He knew he was on a slippery slope, and he couldn't help it. The only thing he could do was push her away, at this point. He couldn't hurt her, not physically. It hurt him too much. A ringing phone interrupted his thoughts, and the girl next to him jumped off the bed, landing on her injured leg, and nearly collapsed. He winced as she limped over to the phone.

"Hello? . . . Wait, what time? . . . That late? . . . No, it's fine. Let me know when you're close."

Zuko waited.

"They will be here in approximately twelve hours. Unless they're delayed by the D-1-LE, which they probably will be." She felt as awkward as he did about this, by her halting sentences.

"Okay."

"Um. So . . . I'm confused."

Zuko tried to smile. "So am I."

"So, I was thinking . . . I mean, it's like we're friends, right?"

"I guess." Zuko said uncomfortably.

"But we're enemies too." Katara ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know."

"So, what if we agree to be friends right now, and then when my brother and Aang come, we can be . . . enemies again?"

Zuko kept her gaze. He had to admit it was the only plan possible. "What then?"

"Then, I will find a way to let you go without my friends knowing, and without any of the Fire mutants finding out either. We'll be back where we started."

"Where we started?"

"Sort of."

"Tell me, Katara," Zuko said."What was your original plan? Were you going to kill me?"

"No!" She said sharply. Her eyes became slightly withdrawn. "We actually had a big argument about it. Sokka wanted to stay. But, you know, it was smarter that he go. He's a better . . . well, he's better at not getting lost."

Zuko snorted. Katara crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

"So what were you going to do to me?" Zuko tried to get her back to the point.

"Sokka did suggest killing you once. I think the final plan was possibly handing you over to the D-1-LE, or tying you up and keeping you drugged until we were far away. I . . . like the second plan better." Her eyes peeked at him under their long lashes-_He wasn't supposed to feel this way_ . . .

"So what are we going to do for twelve hours?" Zuko finally broke the silence.

"First, I'm going to untie you." Katara's eyes held a slight worry in them.

"I'm not lying to you." Zuko watched as she nodded and undid his handcuffs. "Aren't you going to give me some of the drug?" He muttered, wishing a second later that he'd held his tongue.

"I thought you weren't lying?" They exchanged grins.

"So, what do we do?"

"Talk?" Katara suggested. Zuko nodded in acquiescence.

"What about?"

"You don't know any funny stories?"

"Not, particularly . . ." The funniest stories he could think of all involved him being humiliated by his father.

"Well, fine, I'll tell you this one time, when . . ."

He didn't know he could laugh so much. It actually hurt. His stomach aching, tears rolling down his cheeks. "And then Pakku said to my Gran, 'Well, if you'd like to get your hair back on, we can get on with this fish!'" Katara finished.

It took a while for their giggling to stop.

"Katara, what's the chain around your neck?"

It was the wrong thing to say. He saw the pain in her eyes before the rest of her face caught up.

"You don't have to . . . um . . ."

"It's fine. You should know anyway. It's part of me."

Katara's eyes became clouded with memory.

"My parents were not Water mutants. I was the first in my family to have the gene. My parents were thrilled, unlike most, but it meant that they were in more danger than before. We lived in Australia. Then, when the Fire mutants began reaching out, they knew we couldn't stay. So my dad tried to make this big deal about all of us dying in a car crash, but it didn't work. Despite that, we went to Antarctica. It was cold." Katara actually shivered. "But . . ."

"They came."

"Yes. And they, they killed her." She was crying now. The last thing Zuko wanted was for her to cry. "They wanted Water mutants."

"I thought you said . . ."

"She said she was so that they wouldn't get me."

Her fingers began twisting the dog tag around.

"The tag . . ."

"My mother's."

"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."

He told her the story. At least, what he knew of it. When he got to the part when he had found his mother, with all the blood . . . he fell silent.

She stopped crying. It had worked. She didn't ask him anything, just went up to him and hugged him. Tears ran down Zuko's own cheeks. Assassins were not supposed to have feelings. If he ever had to face Katara again, he knew that he would have to kill her. Or he would be named traitor and be the one assassinated.

He felt Katara breathing, and gripped her tighter. It was all going to end soon.

* * *

><p>Only three hours left. She could see Zuko getting more and more nervous as time went on. She tried to distract him, ignoring the feelings that were bubbling inside of her. She liked relying on grenades, or guns. Never her feelings. There was a knock on the door. Why was there a knock on the door? She motioned Zuko to be quiet. He glanced towards the handcuffs. She shook her head.<p>

"Who is it?" She called out.

"D-1-LE."

"One moment, please." Katara motioned around her to Zuko, mouthing "Let's go." He nodded. Katara was suddenly grateful; Sokka and Aang would have panicked and screamed. She grabbed her pack and Zuko grabbed her knife. With an agility that would have made Sokka proud, she slipped through the window, Zuko following her. They ran. No one was chasing them . . . yet.

"What were they doing there?" Zuko hissed at her.

"Probably investigating our gunshot. They aren't very fast in getting around to business, I suppose."

"Right."

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

Katara limped awkwardly, attempting to keep up with Zuko. "Sokka, Aang . . . they'll be walking into a trap!"

"So call them." Zuko's voice was impatient.

"Right, right. I've got it."

They didn't pick up. She left a message. She felt like panicking.

"Where should we go?"

"My uncle's."

"You . . . have an uncle in Bei-jing?"

"Yes."

She left it at that. For some reason, he wasn't in the talking mood. She caught him glaring at her walk and felt defensive. "I can't go any faster, I'm sorry."

"It's not . . . would you like me to carry you?"

She gave him a startled glance. "We would go twice as slow."

"You're bleeding."

"It'll make me easier to assassinate." She couldn't help getting tetchy. Her brother and her best friend were going to be captured. And the new recruit. Without Aang opening his mutant Earth gene . . . Now was not the time to think. It was the time to act.

"This way."

Somehow the D-1-LE had caught up to them. How they did that without even seeing her, Katara didn't know. Probably an Earth mutant trick. Katara and Zuko dodged. They followed. They attacked, Katara and Zuko fought back. Both of them ended up revealing that they were Fire and Water mutants. More of them were following. Katara could tell she was falling behind.

"Zuko. Zuko, leave me."

"No." He summoned another blast of fire and threw it at the police following them.

"I'm slowing you down. You can escape. They probably won't hurt me." Katara pulled water from the air, froze it and sent the icicles speeding behind them.

"I'm not leaving you" he snarled. With a yell that startled Katara, Zuko sent a wave of fire behind them. In the next minute he had swept Katara onto his back. "Hold on."

Katara tried to keep her grip on Zuko loose enough to let him run properly. On the rooftops . . . she tried to get the feeling from earlier-_-blood, so thick-_-they fell. While she was preoccupied with those, however, more came up behind. When Katara felt rock hit her back, the impact was enough to make Zuko stumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just keep going."

Katara could feel them slowing down. They were both too tired to keep this up.

"Zuko, I'm going to send a huge wave behind, and then you need to hide us somehow. Then I'll send up another wave away from us to divert them."

"Go."

It actually worked. Katara had never felt so tired as she sent the second wave down a different alley and froze it in midair as a fake blockade. She huddled up next to Zuko-So warm-in the tiny space between the trash cans. When all of the D-1-LE had passed, both of them sighed in relief.

"How far to your uncle's?"

"Too far."

Katara's cellphone suddenly rang. "Hello?"

"Katara? What's going on?"

"Aang, don't come into the city. They found us, somehow. Just stay out and I'll come to you."

"How soon? And what happened to Zuko?"

"Aang, you've got to trust me. Get started with training, find a safe place to wait. I'll call you when things have settled down."

"Okay."

"Let's go to your uncle's." Katara snapped the phone shut.

A tea shop. If Katara had been expecting something, it was anything but this. Zuko was actually attempting to straighten his hair.

"What are we going to tell him?"

"The truth." Zuko said simply. "I can't lie to him."

"Okay."

"C'mon." Zuko grabbed her wrist, leading her in. They stopped outside the one door with light inside.

"Who else is in there? I hear voices." Katara whispered in Zuko's ear.

"I don't know. Whatever happens, just play along, okay?"

Katara nodded, and stumbled after Zuko as he opened the door.

"Zuko!" An old man had rushed forward and enveloped him in a huge hug. Katara watched them, then looked past to see another man calmly sipping tea.

"Uncle, who is . . ."

"I am Zhao." The man stood, and Katara felt something akin to fear coiling in her stomach. "Nice to meet you, Zuko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Anyone like the way this is going? or no?


	5. Z&K 5

**Chapter 5**

Zuko drew away from his uncle. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through him.

"Who is this girl, Zuko? Your accomplice?"

He could feel Katara's gaze on him. "No." He suddenly grabbed her arm. "She's my prisoner." Katara was trembling.

"Very . . . interesting." Zhao gracefully stood and walked towards them. "But she is not the Avatar."

"No. She is his-" _don't kill me, Katara_ "-girl."

"Ah." He towered over the girl at Zuko's side, and Zuko could only feel fear.

He reached out a hand and ran it along Katara's face, down her neck, and even farther. Zuko willed himself not to set anything on fire.

"I take it this is your work." He had his hand around Katara's throat.

Zuko barely muttered, "She learned her lesson."

"I'd like to interrogate her, if I may, Zuko."

"Why?" Zuko asked too quickly, and Zhao's eyes seemed to bore into his own.

"As your father's personal advisor in war matters, it is my duty. Surely you will not stop me, Zuko."

"Of course not." Very slowly, Zuko let go of Katara's arm. Her eyes caught his and Zuko couldn't hold her gaze.

"Iroh, we will be using your other room."

"Yes, go right ahead."

"Zuko, you were lying."

"I know, uncle. It's complicated. Do you think he'll hurt her?"

"Without a doubt. Zhao's reputation is not a pretty one. She will have to withstand it, though. She seems strong."

"She is." Zuko mumbled. He waited for sounds from the other room, but heard nothing. Finally he turned to his uncle and explained the whole of their situation. Iroh said nothing, just nodded and accepted his story. It was twenty long minutes before Zhao emerged with Katara. Zuko's eyes were only for her, and what he saw made him very nearly light Zhao on fire right then. The bruises on her neck from Zuko were crossed with new, darker ones. She had a black eye forming as well. Zuko couldn't see anything else, but from Zhao's angry expression knew that it was worse than he thought.

"It seems your little captive is very unresponsive." Zhao spat, throwing Katara down on the floor. "Won't even give me her name."

Zuko wanted to go to Katara, but waited. "Zhao, will you have more tea?" Iroh politely murmured, but Zhao was already putting on his cloak.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Iroh. Zuko, I trust you will return with the Avatar soon."

"Of course." Zuko responded arrogantly. He was gone. Zuko rushed over to Katara where she lay. "Katara . . ."

Iroh reached the girl's side as well. "Did Zhao go too far with you?"

Zuko looked at his uncle in confusion. What did he mean by that?

Katara only shook her head. "I stopped him. It was . . . close." She shuddered.

"Zuko." Zuko's gaze moved up to his uncle's. "I need you to go get supplies to help her. I'll make a list." He bustled out of the room. Zuko looked back down at Katara.

"Zuko," She murmured, "That was possibly not the best story you could have come up with."

"I'm sorry." He choked out. He reached out and traced around her eye and then down to her throat. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Katara coughed and tried to sit up. "Help me." She muttered. Zuko scooped her into his arms and placed her on a sofa.

"Where else did he hurt you?"

"I'll only have bruises. It's nothing." Katara said without looking at him.

"Katara . . ."

"Here, Zuko." Iroh handed him a list. "Find these. We'll need every one of them."

Zuko only raised an eyebrow, but took the list.

"She'll be safe with me." His uncle whispered, ushering him out the door.

Zuko was quick. The hardest part was finding the clothes. He had to give his uncle credit, he was smart when it came to knowing what the girl would need. Iroh had drawn up a list that included a lot of medication, but also combat boots and pants. He found everything and returned as fast as possible. When his uncle and Katara were not in the room he left them in, Zuko panicked. He ran through the tea shop, opening doors at random until he found . . . his uncle bandaging Katara's stomach. He could see blood everywhere, and the Water mutant had her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"All right, let me clean this one out . . ."

Katara's eyes had shot open, and found Zuko. She shrieked and Iroh whirled around, anger on his face.

"Zuko, leave the medication. Go." Katara attempted to cover herself in the background. Zuko dropped the bags and quickly left, but it was too late. He couldn't help what he'd seen. So much blood . . .

"I'm sorry, Katara. I know that was probably embarrassing." He heard Iroh's voice through the door.

"Definitely."

Iroh's laughter drifted through. "Don't think about it. Zuko may be an assassin, but he has honor."

"That's good to know." Katara's voice stopped as she yelped.

"Sorry. This one's deep. It was only his fingernails?"

"Well, he wasn't very happy when I wouldn't let him . . . you know."

"I'm sorry that it turned out this way. He bruised you everywhere."

"I have clothes to cover it up."

Zuko couldn't breathe. Zhao had tried to molest Katara. He felt a hatred boiling inside him like never before. He felt . . . dangerous. She was too close to him-how could he feel so much pain over one person? He was an assassin. Assassins killed people. They didn't fall in love with them.

* * *

><p>Katara slid the new clothes on. She winced as they rubbed her bruises and sores. The last couple days were anything but her best days, and the mirror agreed. At least she was clean. Katara ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly. What she would give for a brush . . .<p>

"Katara? Are you done?"

"Come in." Katara kept her gaze on the mirror as Zuko entered. He moved up awkwardly behind her, catching her eyes in the reflection.

"I didn't know until . . ." his hand gently ran over her now-bandaged arm. "I wouldn't have left him alone with you if I did."

"I know."

His hand ghosted over her neck and up into her hair.

"You don't know where a brush is, do you?" Katara asked.

"No." Slowly Zuko slid his fingers through her hair, easing through the knots as he went. Katara's eyes closed and despite her efforts, a tear slid down her cheek. When Zuko's other hand went to her waist, all she could think of was his hands-_so much pain_-and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Zuko moved away as well.

"No, don't be. It's just me." Katara didn't dare look at him. "Let's go find your uncle."

"Glad to see you looking better, Miss Katara."

"Thank you for everything, Iroh."

"Not at all." The old man paused. "Katara, you should consider staying at least a couple days and letting the D-1-LE settle down."

"I can't. My friends need me."

"Not enough that you need to risk imprisonment. Trust me, I know. One thing the D-1-LE are known for is that once you are taken by them, you never come back."

Katara conceded his points. "I'll just let them know."

She moved out into the empty hall, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?"

It was a girl's voice. Katara got over her shock and murmured, "I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong number."

"Did you want to talk to my . . . brothers?"

It was too awkward. It could have been the new girl. "For freedom . . ."

She heard the other girl give an audible sigh of relief, "We must be strong. You really had me going there. Are you Katara?"

"Yes, you must be the Earth mutant . . . what's your name?"

"Toph." There was a pause. "Here, talk to your brother."

"Katara."

"Sokka." For the second time that day, Katara felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "Sokka, I miss you."

"I miss you too. Now, what's going on? Where are you?"

Katara took a deep breath. "Sokka, I need you to listen, and not freak out."

"Keep going . . ."

"So Zuko and I escaped together-" she ignored the strangled noise at the other end of the line- "and we are now at his uncle's. We both don't want to be caught by the D-1-LE, so we're sticking together for now. I'm going to wait a couple days and then get out of this blasted city and find you." She waited . . . hoping he would not panic.

"Okay, Katara. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too. How's Aang's training going?"

"Difficult. This gene is acting slightly recessive."

"Ah. Well, tell him I say to keep working hard."

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

Katara shut the phone and slumped against the wall, ignoring the sore on her back.

"You have to kill her, don't you?" Iroh's voice was matter-of-fact. There was no answer, but Katara could hear Zuko pacing. "Zuko . . ."

"Be quiet, Uncle. She might hear you."

Katara shuddered. She knew it. As much as they might have a connection, Zuko had a duty towards his own people, and Iroh was reminding him of it. She was going to have to be quick and leave soon.

Katara sifted through her pack. Grenades, knife, gun all still intact. Katara found her smaller knifes and couldn't help smiling. She flicked one across the room, hearing it embed itself in the wood. She took the second and repeated the action, making sure it landed above the first . . . right next to Zuko's face, as he entered.

"Whoa now." His expression was shocked. "I'd rather keep my nose, thank you."

Katara shot him a wolfish grin. "Gotta keep up my aim."

"Whatever you say."

"What are you doing here?" Katara frowned at him.

"Just giving you these." Zuko said hurriedly, dropping the blankets he was carrying on the bed.

"Whatever" Katara muttered. She was too tired to really try to have a decent conversation.

Zuko had sat down on the bed with her. "Do you care to talk about Zhao?"

"Not really." Katara flexed her fingers nervously.

"It's better to get it out now." He wasn't looking at her. "Trust me."

"What is there to say? He pretty much attacked me, asking a few questions here or there before hurting me. It's not a big deal."

"It is."

Now she refused to look at him. "It's not to me."

"Then why are you so skittish?"

"I'm not skittish. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are too." She didn't see his arm and when his hand touched her knee she jumped back in shock. She didn't need his smirk to know he had proved his point.

"I'm going to sleep." She growled. _Boys_.

* * *

><p>It felt like something was burning inside him. Every time his hand touched something, it lit on fire. By the time Iroh ran in and extinguished the multiple blazes, the whole room was practically ashes. His uncle took one look Zuko's angry glare and noticed the absence of another person, and instantly understood.<p>

He left him alone. Sighing, Zuko once more clicked the button on the messager.

"Zuko, I'm sorry things had to end this way. I overheard you talking to your uncle, and it sounded like . . . well, I was not comfortable with what you said. I could've been misinterpreting . . . anyway, for safety's sake, I am leaving. Both of us know that we have duties to those we hold most dear. We are . . . enemies. Maybe in a time before WWIII we could have had something-I don't know. I suppose I can't wish you good luck; I do hope our paths cross again and we will not be required to kill each other. Well, um, goodbye."

She thought she could just go and leave him a pretty message? Coward, that she couldn't say goodbye to him herself.

Zuko set the bed on fire again.

* * *

><p>When her friends asked her what happened, Katara gave the least amount of information possible. She used the D-1-LE to explain her bruises and injuries, excepting the burn. That, she explained, she received when Zuko had first broken into the room. They mostly accepted her story.<p>

The new girl, Toph, seemed stubborn and angry . . . but already an integral part of their group. Katara couldn't help liking her, despite her often irritating comments. If anything, Aang was certainly learning how to use his Earth mutant gene quickly.

"Katara."

"Sokka." Her brother flopped down beside her.

"I'd like you to stop lying."

Katara flinched. "I don't know what you mean."

"We both know that if you had been close to captured by the D-1-LE you would have never escaped. So who actually hurt you? Aang's not around, you can tell me. Did Zuko do it?"

"No!" Katara snapped.

"Katara, look at me." Blue eyes met blue, and Sokka smiled sadly. "You like him, don't you?"

"I . . . what makes you think that?"

"I'm your brother, Katara. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Katara sighed and then leaned against him. Sokka put an arm around her.

"I'll always be here for you, Katara. Don't forget it."

"I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dark, nasty stuff. Sorry, just felt it was necessary to get across some feeling of how messed up their world (and when it comes to it, our world right now), is. This would've been the end of part 1, but I doubled up the length of my planned chapters, instead of doing chapter by chapter POV changes. So next up, new POVs!


	6. T&K 1

**Chapter 6**

**Whatever the Fire mutants were expecting, it wasn't an attack. They had been lulled into a sense of security by their quick, non-violent takeovers of so many areas. Water mutants, Earth mutants, and hundreds of non-mutants banded together with the Avatar, launching an assault on the main base of the Fire mutants, their goal being the murder of their leader. Without his ruthless decisions, Fire mutants would be left disoriented and confused. Their attack had a mole. Somehow, someway, the Fire mutants discovered the attack and evacuated their leader from the Middle East. Everything went downhill from there.**

"KATARA!"

"Sokka, we can't . . ."

"Don't look back son, don't look back.

"Is she dead?"

"Just don't drop her, oh no . . . split up. Now!"

When Toph finally woke up, nothing mattered except for that somehow, she knew they had failed. When she screamed, a sweaty hand immediately clapped over her mouth.

"Toph," it was Sokka's voice, "Be quiet. We don't know who's around here."

Toph nodded her head and Sokka took away his hand.

"What happened?"

She heard Sokka shift. They were both on the floor, Sokka crouching besides her. "You've been unconscious for a while now. That was a nasty bump on the head."

"I'll say."

"We barely escaped. Black Sun failed. Somehow we were separated from everyone else. We were waiting for you to wake up."

"I feel Aang sleeping. And I feel you. Sokka, where's Katara?"

When she heard Sokka's heartbeat increase, Toph felt like screaming again. His voice broke as he answered her, "When you were attacked, Katara grabbed you. She made sure that I had you, and then called out the code for retreat. Then . . ."

"What, Sokka? What . . ."

"She did something. She stopped the Fire mutants, but by the time we were far enough away, she was killed." Toph could feel Sokka shaking through the ground. It wasn't possible-_Katara couldn't die_-Sokka was lying. But he wasn't. All Toph could do was grab him and begin to cry. She could count on one hand the times she had cried; when she found out she was going blind and when her parents left her. It bit deeper, Katara's death. She had to take sleeping pills to fall asleep that night.

"C'mon, guys. We've got to keep moving."

"What's the point, Sokka?" Aang's whiny voice made Toph furious.

"The point is that we have to win this war another way now, and we're not gonna do that sitting around here," she snapped at him.

"Thank you, Toph." She felt Sokka swing his pack on his shoulders. "Let's go."

"Mm, question, Sokka."

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we going?" Toph muttered rather guiltily. She hadn't really paid attention when they planned . . . she was better at just attacking.

Sokka apparently shrugged her inattention off, saying, "England. That's the rally point."

"But if the Fire mutants knew about the attack plan . . ."

She had touched a sore nerve. "They won't know about this! Only a couple people knew, us and my father! There's no way they'll figure this out."

"Okay, Sokka. Okay."

Toph had officially decided that she hated the desert-_and Aang's attitude_-despite all the lovely sand. The heat was unbearable, and she really couldn't tell what direction to head. Sokka, surprisingly and yet unsurprisingly, had taken charge in a capacity Katara had once filled. She could tell sometimes that his grief was eating at him, but he never admitted it. Aang, on the other hand . . . Toph had to resist taking the particles of sand surrounding her and driving them straight through his skin. He was the "Avatar", but his maturity was very much lacking. "Are we there, yet?" had most definitely become an overused phrase.

Toph was contemplating things in a tiring order-the heat, to the sand, to the trek, to their battle, to the heat, to her last memories of it, to Katara, to the heat, to the betrayal, and back to the heat. She couldn't help the misgiving she had that somehow, everything was known, and they should start fresh.

"Hey! Look, some sort of encampment ahead!" Aang suddenly shouted, causing Toph to flinch.

"Mmkay . . . I'm guessing either Fire mutant camp or black market smugglers," Sokka muttered. "Toph, feel anything?"

Toph began using a skill she had long ago fine-tuned. "No heavy artillery or anything . . . possibly a vehicle, but not a tank. A lot of boxes."

"So probably smugglers."

"That won't be a problem."

"Why not, Toph? Somehow I can't see smugglers being very understanding."

"Just trust me, guys." She really couldn't help the smirk.

"Yes, and a map would be great. Thank you."

"Not at all. Luck to you."

"Same."

As Toph re-approached the boys, she could feel a couple pieces of sand fly into their mouths.

"How did you . . .?"

Toph considered telling them about her well-connected and well-financed parents, but decided against it. "A girl has her ways."

* * *

><p>"Katara?"<p>

In an instant she had pulled every particle of water from the air surrounding her, forming a shield of sorts and whirling around. When she found Zuko standing in front of her, holding a shopping bag, she flung the water at him, knocking him over and freezing him to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"Shopping."

Katara felt her eye twitch. "Come again?"

"Look, could we have a civilized conversation? I promise I will not harm you or attempt to do anything related to the Avatar."

Katara followed Zuko into a small shop. It was an unprecedented situation. She was actually sitting in a restaurant with her technical enemy, drinking tea.

". . . And I'm not making this up. My uncle actually found a clause that allows assassins to claim 'mental turmoil' and take a break for a month. Of course, were there some dangerous situation, this wouldn't hold, but since nothing really is happening . . ." The boy across from her held out his hands in an almost supplicating manner. Katara wouldn't meet his eyes and stared down instead into her tasteless tea.

"If I were to believe you . . . what would we do?"

"I don't know." When Zuko's hand came into Katara's field of vision and ghosted over her own. Katara couldn't help but flinch. He removed his hand. "We could talk."

"Well, I guess so. Guess you don't have to be tied up this time . . ." Katara murmured, finally meeting his eyes. They exchanged sheepish smiles, and Katara felt something indefinable in the pit of her stomach.

"Wake up . . ."

Before she opened her eyes, she tried to get her bearings-_-Cold, stony floor, heavy metal around her wrists and feet, and the feeling of being terribly hurt-_definitely in prison . . . captured. As every memory rushed back, she let her eyes open.

"You finally join us."

Katara simply stared at the girl in front of her. She was too weak to try and control the person's blood. "Where am I?"

"You have been unconscious, I suppose it's only fair I answer a couple questions . . ." The girl began pacing. "You are in prison. You lost. End of story. Now, tell me where your friends have gone."

"They got away?" Katara couldn't help a small smile. She could've predicted the retaliation for that small move, but the blow to her cheek was still painful enough to merit a gasp.

"Yes, they did, thanks to you. Now you are going to make up for your mistake and tell me where they are."

"How would I know?" Katara raised her eyes again, forcing them to become scornful.

"Don't play dumb." The girl circled behind Katara. Katara fingered the chains around her wrists-_Just get close enough_-A heavy collar suddenly clicked into place around her neck, and the girl pulled Katara down so she was spread-eagled on the floor.

"Don't get any ideas. I could see your pathetic attempt before you even tried it."

"Who are you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

Katara thought she did, but as long as she could keep this fiend off the topic of her friends, the better.

"I am Azula. If that name does not mean anything to you, then you are more idiotic than I thought."

"Maybe you value yourself too highly, Azula." Katara taunted.

"Or maybe this conversation is about to move into a direction that you will not like." Somehow the chains drew tight, and Katara couldn't move. A boot pressed painfully into her stomach and Azula loomed overhead. "Either you tell me where your friends are, or pain becomes your master."

"Cute. Is that a line from a movie?"

The boot lifted and then came crashing down into her solar plexus. Katara lay there, gasping, unable to catch her breath or even curl up.

"Mmm, you are going to play tough, aren't you? I haven't had a good one in a while . . . most people give up their allies rather quickly . . . we can see how long you last."

"Sounds like a party. Can't believe no one else was invited."

"Oh, others will come if necessary."

Katara's chains began pulling and moving. She found herself yanked upward into a sitting position and then standing, arms extended upward and feet barely touching the floor. With a quick glance around the room, Katara felt the beginnings of despair. A hi-tech system of pulleys and levers operated the chains, all seemingly invincible and completely out of her reach.

"Our goal today is to discover your weakness, Katara-"

"Oh great, you're schizophrenic." Katara interrupted sarcastically. For her tongue she received a painful kick in her side.

"-and if you happen to divulge anything, that will be a bonus. Everyone has a weakness." Azula finished. She paced around Katara almost hungrily. "So tell me . . . is your weakness money? I do have a lot of connections."

"Please, you're not even trying."

"How about freedom? Complete anonymity, you could disappear forever."

"Nice try."

"Well, I guess we'll move on to pain . . . my personal favorite."

"I live to please."

"Yes, you do. And if pain doesn't work, we'll move onto the more emotional ones . . . humiliation and the like."

"I can't wait."

Katara decided that she absolutely despised fire. It used to mean life for her, especially in Antarctica. Once she had become involved in the resistance to the Fire mutants, fire had meant danger, but really she had never hated it like she did now. Katara couldn't help the rather macabre observation that were she to survive, she would have some rather interesting scars. The assassin torturing her favored the dagger of flame. Katara couldn't help her screams.

"That was fun." Azula stood back. Katara wanted to spit in her face, but her mouth was too dry. "Now, what's next?"

"I bet something even better." muttered Katara.

"Oh, that's right. Humiliation."

"Fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Found it tough to write from Toph's perspective, but liked switching it up. Couldn't help putting that line from the series in there . . . though Toph got to say it instead of Katara


	7. T&K 2

**Chapter 7**

"Guys, when I grow up, I'm going to be a truck driver."

"Great ambitions, Sokka."

"Better than yours, I bet. Whatcha gonna be, a miner?"

"Haha, you're hilarious. I want to be an explorer." Both boys couldn't help a snort of laughter. "Oh yeah, Aang, what do you want to be?"

"A zookeeper." He replied promptly. Toph giggled and slumped deeper into her seat.

"Sokka, estimated arrival time?"

"Hey, I dunno. This is my first time driving, how am I supposed to even predict anything?"

"If this is your first time driving, how come we are still alive?" Toph poked the general vicinity of the driver's seat and found Sokka's forearm.

"It's close enough to driving a boat."

"You have me convinced. We're all going to die by car crash."

Aang piped up from the backseat, "That would be rather ironic."

"Yeah. Imagine the Fire mutants getting the news weeks later. 'That Avatar kid you've been trying to kill for years? Yeah, he died a while ago in a terrible car crash.'"

Toph laughed, but it was laced with sadness. She couldn't help commenting: "That would be a waste."

Sokka instantly got her inflection and sobered up. "Don't worry, Toph. Once we reach the others, we'll make her proud."

Toph curled up in her seat and slept.

"England."

"Description, please."

"Combat-wise, very good for hiding from air strikes. Plenty of rather sturdy looking structures and small hiding places. Beauty-wise, I can't say I've seen a more depressing-looking place in my life." Sokka replied.

"Same here." Aang agreed. "Even the Americas were a little brighter than this drab grey."

"Grey." Toph muttered under her breath. Grey was rain. Katara had loved the rain.

Sokka's shout startled her as he braked. "Look, that is definitely a sign!"

Toph felt Aang lean forward between the two front seats. "Looks like an indication of some Water mutants. We might be in luck."

"So should we try to get in? Building looks boarded up."

"Sure. Let's just not get shot this time."

"Glad you clarified that, Toph." Aang lightly punched her in the shoulder. Toph retaliated with a swipe that caused him to fall back with a laugh.

"Okay, guys. Let's go. Grab all of the gear."

To say that something was wrong was an understatement. The weird tension when they entered the room was enough, but added to that was a suspicion of them. No one trusted anyone anymore.

"Dad!"

Toph felt Sokka rush into his father's arms. She couldn't help a frown, and she muttered "How'd he get here so fast?"

People began to mill about, and Toph stumbled slightly, thrown off balance by their many vibrations. Normally Sokka or Aang-_Katara_-would've steadied her, but they were both pre-occupied with others. Toph rudely shoved her way over to a wall. Best she wait this one out.

"Aang, Sokka, the Water mutants welcome you and hope your arrival will be the beginning of the end for the Fire mutants. Through our combined efforts . . ." Toph tuned out of the boring speech. She recognized the voice as that of Arnook, who had claimed age as a reason for sitting out of the battle. He was standing on dirt. All she had to do . . .

"Thank you, father. But now is not the time for talk of war. Everyone here is tired, and we could all do well with a small break. Hahn, break out the best of our supplies, as we mourn those we have lost and celebrate those we have saved!"

Toph sat up. A new voice. Female, young. Talking to Sokka. Toph had tried to ignore the feelings that had been present ever since she met the boy, but this time they came forward in a rush of jealousy. No longer distracted by the many vibrations because of her focus, she strode through the remnants of their army towards the center of the room. As soon as she was close enough, she delved further into her abilities, pulling dust from the ground and surrounding the new girl. With any luck it wouldn't be too visible. Biting her lip, she let the dust settle.

"Hey, Toph! Have you met Yue yet?" Aang said brightly.

"No."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Toph. I've heard so many stories of your bravery."

"Thank you." Toph said shortly. She moved away before she did something stupid, and Aang followed her.

"Sokka's scored this time for sure, that girl has looks." He said in a happy manner that made Toph grind her teeth.

"Aang, tell me something."

"Sure."

"What color is her hair?"

"Why on earth would you want to know that?" She could almost feel Aang's gaze.

"Helps me complete the picture." Toph calmly replied.

"White. I hear she went through some sort of chemical torture at some point by Fire mutants. She's a war hero."

"Oh." She was really pretty, unfortunately, as far as Toph could tell from her dust sight. She couldn't even have the satisfaction of hating the girl. If Katara were with her, she could vent all of her frustration; she had seen through Toph's crush on Sokka in a day-_"How did you ever get into my brother? We're talking about the same person, right, the one who has the smelliest socks ever?"_-But Katara couldn't be with her, because of her. Her failure. Toph spent the rest of the day in a haze of feelings she couldn't analyze, or maybe just refused to.

"Sokka?"

"What is it, Toph?"

She let herself inhale and exhale. "Did you have a good day?"

"Of course, why, didn't you?"

Toph paused and let herself easily slip into the lies again. "Of course."

* * *

><p>When the sharp scissors caused the last of her hair to fall to the ground, Katara couldn't repress the groan. While she was thankful that her captor hadn't actually shaved her head, she could tell that whatever was left on her head was not pretty.<p>

"Care to see the results? I fancy myself quite the hairstylist now."

Katara didn't respond, and from somewhere Azula pulled out a mirror and held it in front of her, forcing her to see herself in the mirror. While Katara didn't think too much of appearance, she was still female, and as soon as she saw herself, looked away.

"No tip? So rude." The scissors, open, whispered along her scalp and down her neck. "This was fun, are you in a more talkative mood now?"

"Sure, let's talk about what the Fire mutants are up to right now." The scissors slashed a clean line across her left shoulder.

"As much fun as I've had, I'll leave you for now. See you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it." As the assassin left, Katara slumped down in her chains. She let her mind wander, trying to leave the prison behind her.

"Hi there, Katara. Um, I brought you this."

Katara took the bundle from Zuko, arching an eyebrow at him. He was actually dressed up, making her keenly aware of her tattered shirt and cargo pants. Opening it, she found a dagger.

"Romantic." The blush on Zuko's face was worth it.

"Well, I figured you'd like something practical, you know? What would you do with flowers?"

"Are you saying I'm not feminine?"

He was really blushing now. "Katara, please, let's just go."

"Go where?"

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"It's not like I can explore Beijing in the daylight. Thus us meeting at night. I don't know the city."

"I know. Follow me."

Katara saluted. "To the death."

He shot her his half scowl-half grin. "Enough sass from you for one night."

"Wait, what building is this?"

"Just be quiet and follow me."

Katara couldn't help the excitement in the pit of her stomach as Zuko picked the lock to the stairs and they began their ascent.

"Okay, Katara, now close your eyes." Zuko whispered into her ear. Katara shivered.

"I'll trip." She hissed.

"No you won't." Katara reluctantly closed her eyes. She felt a hand at her elbow and at her waist.

"Open your eyes."

Sparkling lights met her eyes. They were on the roof, overlooking the night lights of Beijing. Katara automatically looked up, even though she knew that she would only see the fog of pollution. She couldn't help a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"In Antarctica, we could see so many stars." Katara murmured wistfully.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm pretty sure you are not the cause of the pollution."

Zuko laughed. "I am powerful and influential, you know. I could have ordered the pollution."

"For shame. For that, take this!" Katara splashed him with the water in the air, giggling.

"I hope you are well-rested, my dear!" Katara lifted her head off the ground unwillingly. "You have a visitor today, who is going to help me." Whoever the visitor was, they refused to step out of the shadows of the room.

"Shy?" Katara smirked as the chains lifted her up, though she was resting on her knees.

"You shouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you." Too late Katara saw the whip in the Azula's hands, and it slashed across her torso. She hung from the chains on her wrists, gasping. Katara slowly looked up.

"Ow."

"I looked up your information. Would you like to hear what we know?"

"I'd love to."

"Katara, last name unknown, age around 17. Brother Sokka, age around 18. Mother, Kya, dispatched at her age of 4, by one of our best agents. Very nice."

"Are you trying to make me cry? Not working."

"What if I offered you the name of your mother's killer for the location of the Avatar."

Katara couldn't help a pause, but came back with a quick retort: "That won't tempt me."

"Very well. Let's go back to my more violent methods." She caressed her whip. "Zuko, would you like a try?"

Katara's gasp turned into a choked sound. "Zuko?"

"Oh, so you have met my brother. I thought you had. Zuko, you shouldn't lie so much." Azula's smile was gratingly sweet. Katara couldn't breathe-_I thought you had changed_-until she let it go. Or pretended to.

"Well, Azula, I'm assuming that today will be filled with even more fun?" Katara turned from Zuko to Azula. She caught the hint of disappointment in Azula's face-_I'm not that weak_-and the guilt in Zuko's.

"Yes indeed. Today, what I want to know, is how you stopped my army from moving for those key seconds."

"Like I'd tell you."

"Well then, maybe Zuko can make you talk."

"Oh Zuko can't do anything right. Don't you know that?"

"Let's find out." She held out her whip to Zuko. Katara kept her eyes locked on his face, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Come on, Zuko, we don't have all day."

Zuko took the whip. Even as he struck her, he kept his eyes focused on a point over Katara's shoulder. Coward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Doesn't seem very Zutara-ish, does it? At least you have the flashback dating scene :3


	8. T&K 3

**Chapter 8**

"Sokka, please, just listen to me about this."

"It's ridiculous that you would even suggest that. Every person here has proved him or herself ten times over."

"But you can't keep ignoring the fact that someone gave our plan up. Sokka, please." Toph tried to reach out, but was unable to find him. She let her hand drop awkwardly.

"Fine, Toph. But you're doing this by yourself."

It had been a week of interrogations. Toph took a deep breath, willing herself to dig deep into the earth in contact with the person in front of her.

"Where were you three days before Black Sun?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"You can clear yourself by cooperating."

"I was with some other Earth mutants. We were somewhere in Europe."

"Did you contact anyone during that time?"

"Yes, a couple of my friends to help with the invasion."

"Were your friends also Earth mutants?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, send the next in on your way out, please."

Toph had carefully formatted her questions to make sure after only one or two she could determine a possible sneak. As the orders for battle had been relayed three days before the actual attack, the snitch had to have alerted the enemy before that.

"Hello, Toph. I'm surprised at you being the investigator."

"I have to do something useful around here, Hakoda. Please, sit down."

She could feel him trying to slouch in the chair, attempting nonchalance-_Anyone but him, please_-but he was very tense. His heartbeat pulsed through the ground.

"If you could answer these questions, please." The heartbeat jumped slightly.

"Of course."

"Where were you three days before Black Sun?"

"You know that. I was with the four of you, planning."

"You left."

"Oh yes. Well, I travelled around Europe, finding different assets."

"Any Fire mutants?"

"No, of course not."

"That's it. Thank you."

Toph felt the door shut. Slouching forward, she tried to massage her temples, but her thick bangs got in the way. She wanted to curse, but Katara would not have approved. Why him? Why would a man who had lost a wife to the Fire mutants side with them? She would give him one more chance to come clean, but then she would have to tell everyone. Sokka would hate her.

"Hakoda, sir? We need to talk."

"Toph, you can't tell Sokka."

"That his father is the reason his sister is dead?"

"No, I did it so that she wouldn't be killed! Her and Sokka!"

"Explain before I show you how a blind girl can handle a gun."

"I was captured. Tortured. They told me they would find Sokka and Katara and torture them too if I didn't tell them anything. They promised that as long as I told them about the invasion, Sokka and Katara would not be hurt."

"And you were stupid enough to trust them?" Toph stood, hoping the disgust transferred onto her face.

"I was a fool."

"No kidding. I want you to leave. You can't be trusted."

"But what should I tell Sokka?" Toph could feel Hakoda shaking slightly. She had trouble feeling sorry for him.

"That's not my problem. But unless you want me to tell him the truth, you better come up with something."

Toph left the room.

Toph couldn't say she was surprised when Sokka slammed her into the wall, but she couldn't help a groan.

"First you want to interrogate people, then my father disappears. You never did like him, did you. What'd you do, Toph? Blackmail him?"

"Sokka, don't ask a question if you don't want the answer."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sokka, do you trust me?"

"Not anymore." Sokka's grip on her shoulder had lost none of its painfulness.

"Well, then you won't believe me anyway."

Sokka hit Toph across the face. He released her arm, and she slid to the ground with a small whimper.

"You make me sick."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't lie, you're not."

Toph sensed his fist going towards her face, and did nothing, but Sokka stopped on his own.

"Sokka . . ." Toph tried to reach up towards his face. When she met it, it was wet. Before she could say anything else, a weird cry went up around them. Toph discerned the word "missile" before the entire encampment became total chaos. She found herself alone in the crowd as Sokka had disappeared.

"We are all doomed."

"This is a disaster, how did they know we were here?"

"What a place to die."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Never thought that I'd die by missile. Thought it'd be bullet for sure."

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm flattered that I receive a second visit in one day."<p>

"Katara, please."

"Do you have your whip? I prefer to talk while being tortured."

"Katara!" Zuko's face was full of anguish. "Stop it, please! You have to understand me."

"Oh, I understand you too well, Zuko." Katara spat. "You felt bored, wanted to take a break from your normal killing life, found me entertaining, and then when it was opportune, went running back to your killing ways."

Zuko looked like he was about to cry or throw up, and Katara felt a sort of satisfaction. She shifted in her chains, sitting up.

"I do have a question, though, Zuko."

"What is it?" Zuko had desperation in his voice.

"Why can't I use my mutant gene? They haven't come near me with needles or drink."

"Haven't you noticed your chains pinching?" Zuko finally said after a pause.

"That explains it." Zuko looked away while Katara examined her chains and found a tube weaving through them. "Clever."

"Katara, I didn't think that I would rejoin the Fire mutants. When I told you that, I wasn't lying."

"Why do you think I want to talk to you? Is this some new torture device? It's not going to work, I can tell you that."

"Katara . . ."

"Stop saying my name!" Katara let a shriek escape her lips. She realized how wild she must look and backed up to the corner of her cell. "Leave."

He left.

"Katara, where are you going?"

"Just into town. Wander a bit."

Sokka's worried eyes held hers. "You don't need to lie to me, Katara. I've known you all your life. You bite your lip a little when you lie."

Katara smiled guiltily.

"You're meeting Zuko, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I don't have to tell you what he is. But you need to remember it."

"I know."

"Be careful."

"Do you want to go shopping?"

"Are you joking?"

"My uncle told me that girls like shopping."

"Well, I suppose we could."

Katara couldn't remember having such a fun day. It was great sparring with Toph, Sokka and Aang, but this . . . She was still a girl inside, though she spent more time than necessary looking at the knives.

"Katara, please, let me buy you something."

"Why?" She refused to look in his face; she would give way if she did.

"Because." Zuko picked up a metal bracelet.

"If I wore that, they would ask questions."

"I suppose they would." Zuko sighed. Katara couldn't help a smile at his pouting face. His eyes lit up as he found a ring. "What about this? You could just say you found it."

Katara looked at it with distrust. Zuko caught her expression. It took a couple seconds for him to realize what she was thinking, and when he did, he immediately blushed. "This would fit your pinkie."

Katara smirked and put it on. "Fine."

Katara played with the metal ring on her finger. She could feel the raw emotion coursing through her, and she hated it.

"You're weak, Katara. Weak."

Even her voice paled to a whisper in the small cell. Hours later, she didn't look up when the door opened.

"You must be getting awfully thirsty." It wasn't Azula, like she thought, it was a guard. Katara raised her head slowly. He was young.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Haru. Earth mutant." He said with some pride.

"Feel like getting me out of here?" Katara used her fake smile.

Haru did look at her with some regret, but instead used the levers to pull her arms out to the sides tightly.

"Open up." Katara let the liquid, lukewarm though it was, slide down her throat. If only she could use it.

"How come you're working here?" She asked him after he took the water away.

He shrugged. "As long as I work for the D-1-LE and Azula, my family's protected."

"We're in Beijing?" He left rather quickly after that.

How long had she been here? She had been unconscious for so long . . . had they escaped? It could have all been in vain. Katara pressed her fingers against her eyes. Blood was all she could remember. First Toph's, and then the Fire mutants. She had taken control of all of them_-she was rather proud of herself for that feat-_-though that hadn't lasted for long.

She scanned her chains once again. No weaknesses . . . this wasn't going to be easy. The complicated mechanics behind the movable pulleys and such with the walls suggested a weakness there, but she couldn't reach them unless her chains were loosened some more. She could possibly try and coerce Zuko into helping her, either by flirting or guilting him into it, but it would leave a bitter taste in her mouth. The less she had to do with that . . . assassin, the better.

"Azula, wait." Katara stiffened. They were outside her door . . . surely they knew she could hear them?

"What is it, Zuzu?"

"She's not going to tell us anything. I know her, and she'd rather die than give up her friends.'

"Well, then she'll die."

"But . . ."

"Get her to talk, Zuko, or she dies, and you lose your shot at regaining your former position."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts?


	9. T&K 4

**Chapter 9**

Toph found that she had missed everything. The people screaming and crying distracted her, and it was only after the crisis passed she discovered what really happened from Aang.

"The Water mutants here had some sort of technology that draws missiles towards itself . . . well Yue took a motorboat and drew the missile out to sea. So don't mention her when Sokka's around, okay?"

"What now?" Toph felt like she was talking to the air.

"Let's go to the Americas." Aang said.

"Why?"

"I've got a good feeling about it. I need to learn from my fire gene . . . it's possible some renegades are hiding out there."

"That's so vague, Aang."

"You have another idea?"

"No." Toph paused. "Sokka?"

"How would we get to America?"

"I can arrange that." Toph smiled.

"Someday you're going to tell us how you do this."

"I'll tell you today . . . it's just my lovely personality, people can't help giving me things."

"Uh huh." Aang sat down on his cot. "Too bad this thing is so slow though."

"It's a tanker, what did you expect, a jet?"

"That would've been nice." Without the ground to help, Toph found it difficult to find people, but the layer of dirt on the three of them helped. Sokka was lying on his cot, with his unnatural quietness. Toph hated it, and felt like punching him, but if she had learned anything from Katara, it was that though sensitivity could get you killed, it was good with friends.

Aang couldn't stand the tension, and excused himself with a quick "bathroom."

Toph waited in the silence. She counted to a hundred and then murmured into the silence: "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fantastic." His tone wasn't even sarcastic as usual, it was dead. Toph continued with the dogged stubbornness that had annoyed so many people in the past.

"Why won't you talk?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Well, I'm bored. Let's talk about something."

"What about?"

Toph gave it a second before dropping the bomb. "Yue."

She didn't have to wait long for a response. She was just thankful it was a pillow and not something harder that was thrown at her. She still hated the surprise of it and wanted to scream and throw it back at him. She even had it clenched in her fist and was already standing, ready to fight-"Toph, you're fighting spirit is great for the battles we face. But sometimes you need to let it go." Stumbling over the rocking floor, Toph reached Sokka's bunk.

"You dropped this."

They didn't say anything after that.

Toph found herself regretting her violent tendencies too often as of late. She woke up as she automatically grabbed her possible assailant's throat, throwing them down on the floor with her own body following and pinning down the other's.

Whoever it was tried to choke out something, but Toph was too disoriented to understand. Strong hands grabbed her arms and began prying them off.

"Are you trying to kill me, Toph?" Sokka choked out. Toph gasped and melted against him, tears springing uncalled for to her eyes.

"Sokka, Sokka . . ."

His arms hesitantly went around her. "It's okay. No damage done."

"Do you hate me?"

She could feel his breathing stop for a moment before steadying. "No."

"You should though. It's all my fault . . . Katara." This time his heart skipped a beat.

"Is that . . . you were dreaming."

"Is that why you tried to wake me up?"

"Yeah. Won't do that again."

Toph managed a sniffle. "That's what Katara said, too." She clutched at him a little harder. "If I wasn't so weak, she would be with us."

"Toph, stop it."

"It's true! I remember it . . . we were fighting so many, I suppose that could be my excuse, but I felt something coming towards you, and I panicked. I ignored whoever was coming towards me . . . so it's my fault that I couldn't help Katara and keep the attack going."

Sokka paused. "As much as you think of yourself, Toph, you were not the key to that battle, you know. It's still not your fault."

Toph tried to laugh, but failed.

"Why did you care if something was coming towards me?" She didn't answer. Sokka waited, then tried again: "What were you dreaming?"

"I don't know."

Sokka sighed. "I don't blame you about Dad. I knew something was up, I just didn't want to admit it."

"Did you love Yue?" Toph shifted off of Sokka, allowing him to sit up.

"I suppose so."

"Okay." They sat there, the silence not awkward, but not comfortable.

Toph felt a sort of painful realization at her openness, and tried to stand. Too late she remembered the ship's motion and ended up falling on top of him.

"Sorry." She muttered. Sokka unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss Katara too."

Toph inhaled. "Do you think she's still alive? Did you actually see her get killed?"

"I . . ." Sokka hesitated. "There was so much fire going towards her, I scarcely dare to hope she did survive. I don't want false hope."

"I know what you mean."

* * *

><p>"Everyone has a weakness, Water mutant."<p>

"No, I'm invincible." Katara said.

"What if we let some male soldiers in here?"

Katara ignored her.

"Though Zuko might be jealous . . . maybe he can oversee their work. What do you think?"

"I think that you have one sick mind, assassin."

"I'll give you until tomorrow. Better figure out your priorities here in prison, Water mutant. You can keep up this masquerade of strength for only so long. We do have so much time, you know."

She left without allowing Katara to relax from the standing position with outstretched and raised arms. Katara tried to feel the flicker of anger that kept her feeling some sort of reasoning behind her strength, but it was replaced with a dullness. It ached deep within her, and she refused to acknowledge why. She didn't even look up when Zuko came in hours later.

"Katara . . . are you okay?" He lowered her from her hanging position. Too tired to come up with some witty response, Katara let herself slump down, reveling in the coolness of the stone. "Katara please, you have to give her something. You'll die."

"What do you care?" Katara closed her eyes.

"I . . . care."

"So eloquent." She tried to give life to the sarcasm, but it only reminded her of Sokka,.

"How can it hurt? Just tell her something. Tell her even something in the past that is worthless. Please. For the good times we had."

"That's sentimental trash."

Zuko took a step closer to her prone body. She felt it through the vibrations in the floor-maybe she was turning into an Earth mutant-but didn't open her eyes. "Is that all you thought of me? Of us? I thought we could've been something . . . I've never been able to talk to someone like I did you."

Katara didn't trust herself to answer without betraying herself.

"Katara . . ." He touched her arm. All of the hours of training without her Water gene came into play as she seized his wrist, twisting it away and slamming him into the floor. Loose as her chains were, she wrapped one around his neck, pulling tightly. His arms began scrabbling at the floor. Katara remained motionless as his movements became weaker and weaker. He was close to unconscious when everything became fire-pain-and Katara fell back.

"Zuzu . . . you shouldn't put your flame so close to the water."

The fire receded, and through blurred eyes Katara examined her damaged stomach-another scar for her collection.

"You're lucky I saved you, Zuzu. To be honest, it was rather tempting to let her murder you . . . but then you wouldn't actually learn anything, would you? You were on her side . . . look how she paid you back for that one."

She found the anger in his eyes and almost felt guilty, until she remembered that he was the reason they lost. She scowled back, trying to rise from the floor, but falling back with a whimper.

"I just received some interesting news, Water mutant, that I thought you ought to know."

"Azula . . ." Zuko's tone was warning, and Katara realized he knew what the news was.

"It seems that our spy in your group was a coward or someone discovered him, and decided to run. So we released a missile towards his previously stationary location, and after it landed, we learned from others that there was actually a base of Water mutants there! Fancy that! Was that where your friends were?"

Katara choked out: "Where?"

"Somewhere near Old Britain."

Katara had never considered fainting as an option out of situations before, but she was seriously considering it.

"Would you like to know who the informant was? I mean, he did betray you and your friends in the first place." Azula paused for a moment, but Katara couldn't summon a breath to say anything. "Hakoda. Does that name mean anything to you?"

In a miraculous moment Katara found every function came back to her. She stood, chest rising and falling rapidly. "You've been lying this whole time. My father would never betray us."

"That's what you think, dear. Just keep deluding yourself. I did talk to him myself."

"Liar!"

"Are you so sure? He was gullible, believing that we would spare you and your brother if he complied. So adorable. Very recognizable man, though. Brown hair, bright blue eyes, scar across his cheekbone."

"You just found some old footage of him. You're not convincing me."

Azula let out a tinkling laugh. She drew a black object out of her pocket, smiling.

"You promise they won't be harmed?" Her father's voice.

"You have my word. All we want is the Avatar."

"The invasion will be in precisely three days. Our battle plans include . . ."

Katara leapt forward with a roar, every rational thought gone. For one glorious moment she thought she could kill the evil being in front of her, but a blow to her head, followed by a rain of punches all over her body left her-everything hurts-lying on the floor, crying. Zuko stood, a vindictive smile on his face.

"I have underestimated you, Zuko. Now that her friends are gone, we really have no use for her, except for that of experimentation with different torture techniques. You will be in charge of that."

"I understand."

"They're not dead." Katara coughed out. Azula turned towards her, and she had to stop herself from flinching. "You didn't kill them."

Azula laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep. Zuko, she's all yours."

Katara began laughing herself. Hysterical as it was, she felt all emotion draining from her. All the pain. All the guilt. Zuko stood there, impassive. Her laughter eventually subsided.

"I'll let you get away with today. But tomorrow, I hope you'll be prepared for what I'll have for you."

"I'll always be ready for evil, Zuko."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thoughts?


	10. T&K 5

**Chapter 10**

"Ya gonna have to get off."

"Why?" Toph couldn't tell how large the captain was, but from the height of his voice vibrations, she imagined he was rather large.

"We got some secretive things to get done. You and yours need to get off."

"What, and swim?" Toph put her hands on her hips.

"We will give you a boat."

"This is great."

"Now is really not the time for complaining, Aang." Toph said testily. "Is it just me, or am I feeling water on my toes?"

"I thought you said now wasn't the time for complaining." She could hear Sokka's smirk.

"I'm serious! Are we going to drown?"

"Ah, that is quite a bit of water . . ." Aang's voice was nervous.

"What happened to that water gene, eh Aang?" Toph was definitely grateful for the return of happy Sokka, but she wished he could save it for when they landed. Everything in her wanted to scream and cry at the same time. The rowboat rocked, and Toph gripped the sides again until her fingers hurt.

"Toph, I grew up on the water. Relax."

"Well I didn't." Toph muttered under her breath. She wasn't really nervous until Aang's voice took on the high-pitched tone that screamed danger.

"I'm having problems controlling these molecules . . ."

"Just freeze the bottom of the boat, Aang!"

"I might mess it up . . ."

"Did you learn nothing from Katara?"

Aang apparently tried to turn the molecules of water into ice, judging by the cold touching her feet, but a horrible crack ripped one side of the boat out of Toph's reach, sending her plunging into the ocean. Screams from her only led to more swallowed water, and Toph desisted, still thrashing, but sinking as she did so. Panic surrounded her, just as the water did. It seemed forever. Sinking, drowning . . . she didn't want to die-_Don't let me die, Toph . . . save them_-She couldn't cry . . . the ocean was doing it for her. Toph lost consciousness.

"Toph, come back."

"Aang, try and pull some of that water out."

"I might hurt her."

"Just do it!"

She could feel the liquid sliding through her, and she retched, trying to lose that feeling.

"There she goes . . ." Strong hands turned her over, and Toph clutched the ground, violently throwing up.

"Where are we?" Toph gasped.

"We are in the old New York." Aang replied. A hand moved soothingly over her back, and Toph sighed. She sat up.

"What's the plan?"

Sokka's voice responded, "At the moment, we need to find somewhere to hide. The ol' USA is notorious for people who are less-than desirable to meet right now.

"Mmm." Toph slowly stood. "Let's go."

When she flopped down on the bed, puffs of dust flew into the air. Toph wiggled happily in her element.

"Toph, that's just . . . ugh."

"I'm not sleeping on that." Aang said. Toph could even sense his nose wrinkling because of the amount of dust.

"Well, I bet the ground is even dirtier." Sokka commented. "I just wouldn't trust those sheets."

"Do we have any food packs left?"

Toph rubbed her stomach. "Please tell me yes."

"That, and I found us something special."

Something was in Sokka's hand. Toph waited.

"Whatever hotel this was, there were kitchens, and I happened to find these."

"Ooooh yum!" Aang exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Open up, Toph." She complied. Something sweet and-amazing . . .

"Oh wow . . ."

"I haven't had chocolate since before I was frozen!" Aang sounded so happy.

That stopped Toph for a moment. What would it have been like to have things like chocolate, and friends, and plants? How could Aang always be so happy, with the memories of such a time, and having lost it all . . .

"Do you remember anything from being frozen?" Sokka said with his usual tact.

"No. It's all black." Toph felt Aang's frown in his voice.

"We should sleep, guys."

"Yeah."

Toph woke up in a cold sweat. Something wet was trailing down her cheeks. Toph shuddered, sitting up and hugging her own knees.

"Toph?"

She froze. Darkness was all she knew, and especially now, all she wanted was know what was around her. She could just picture Katara, bleeding, dead, standing above her, accusing . . .

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sokka. Just a bad dream."

"Me too."

"Good night."

"Toph, you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm just fine."

"Okay, Toph. Okay. You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Sokka."

* * *

><p>"Zuko!" Katara ran up, tackling him with a hug. She stood back in an afterthought, embarrassed. "Hi."<p>

"Hi to you too." Zuko's bemused smirk made Katara smile as well.

"What's the plan for tonight?"

"How do you feel about the Great Wall?"

"You know that's off-limits."

"Trust me."

Katara felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach. She adjusted her mouth-covering and looked over at her similarly masked partner.

"Having fun?" She whispered.

"As always." She heard back. Katara smiled and moved to barely lean against him. He responded with a light arm around her shoulders. "This way." He climbed first, using the large grooves in the old rock to make his way up. Katara looked up dubiously. She followed him, holding her breath. Three-fourths of the way up, she did the worse thing possible-look down. Zuko hadn't looked back, but Katara couldn't move.

"Zuko." She whispered, but he still didn't look back. Katara felt her fingers tightening, stiffening in the cracks. Zuko was at the top. He vaulted over the side, then finally looked back-_please help me_-his gasp audible from even that high.

"Katara! Just keep climbing, you can do it!"

"Zuko . . . I can't." Her voice broke. She reached desperately for the next stone, but instead of getting farther, her feet slipped, and she was left dangling. She lost track of Zuko in those terrifying seconds.

"Katara." Somehow, he was next to her. Katara saw the rope and understood, but still couldn't move. "Trust me." His hand was reaching out. Katara stared into his eyes for a long moment, but then gave him her left hand. He pulled her in close and they finished climbing together. They perched on the top of the wall, Katara shivering.

"You're okay, I've got you."

"Where are all the guards?" Katara tried to ignore her failure.

"No one can get up, so why guard the top?" Zuko said.

"Oh." Katara hesitated. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Zuko pulled down his mouth-covering.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"What!" Zuko practically shrieked, so Katara slapped her hand across his mouth.

"Shh! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just scared! I just . . . I'm going to miss you."

"Katara . . . why?'

"There's something important . . . look you can't tell anyone, but all of the people resisting the Fire mutants are planning to finally go on the offensive."

"Oh. And you're involved? Will you get hurt?"

"Is that concern?" Katara tried to smirk, but Zuko suddenly pulled her into a tight hug. When he drew back and kissed her, Katara couldn't say it was unexpected, but she was surprised nonetheless.

"I don't want you to go."

"Feeling more talkative now, Katara?"

Katara took gasping breaths after she was allowed to raise her head from the water. It would be ironic if she died of drowning. Before she could really take enough breaths her head was plunged downward again, an iron grip keeping it in place. She tried to keep calm and save her breath, but it was too difficult with the panic rising in her. It came to the point where she breathed in half a mouthful of water before her head was allowed to rise. Everything seemed dim, and Katara's eyes rolled back into her head. Zuko's furious face was right in front of her eyes, and she tried to focus.

"Like that, did you, Water mutant?"

"You're such a gentleman." She finally choked out. "Always showing a girl the best time."

"Well, I thought you'd like your own element for a change, instead of fire." It was suddenly blazing before her eyes, and Katara flinched back. "But maybe not? Actually, I had a new idea for you . . . have you ever been branded before? I've heard it's like being burned, just more permanent."

Katara didn't answer. He moved away, over to some of the metal tools he had brought. She couldn't help the trembling in her limbs. She was so tired. It would be easy to just slip into the black right now . . .

"This is for all the lies you told me. This mark means you are mine, and that you will never hurt me again."

Pain. Aang, Sokka, Toph . . . they would hear her screams, wherever they were. If they were alive. If they remembered her. Sokka . . . you were right, I should've been more careful . . .

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know." Katara couldn't meet his sad eyes. "It could be months."

"What if I came with you?"

"Would you?" She lifted her head, excitement in her voice. Zuko's face was too thoughtful, and eventually fell.

"I don't know if I could . . . the temptation of Aang being right there . . ."

"I understand." Katara averted her eyes yet again.

"I am going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

Katara woke up with an awful smell in her nose. She coughed, shuddering. There was a horrible burning on the side of her thigh.

Then it hit her. She could feel the blood. Not just feel it dripping out of her, she could feel it. She could control water once more. Either someone was deliberately giving her a chance to escape, or it was an accident. In any case, Katara finally had a reason to hope.

"For freedom, we must be strong." She whispered to the dark of the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you guys for the reviews! They are encouraging and helpful . . . glad to know someone's out there reading this :)


	11. T&K 6

**Chapter 11**

"I've heard that further up the east coast there is a group called the Freedom Fighters."

"So?"

"Why don't we try and find them?"

Toph swallowed the last of her liquid meal. "Great idea, Aang. Let me go get my air-horn and flares, and let everyone know where we are!"

Aang huffed.

"It's a decent idea, Aang, but we're going to have to be careful about it. Toph's right, if we attract too much attention, we will have all sorts of people coming after us that we don't want." Sokka said thoughtfully.

"How would we find them?"

"Well, it's said that they live in this area . . ." Toph heard the crinkly sound of paper.

"Where . . . ?" She sighed.

"Mm, well, if we're here in the old New York, then it'd be about . . . where the old Vermont or New Hampshire, or Maine was."

"Why are they there? Isn't there nothing up there?" Aang commented curiously.

"Trees." Sokka responded.

"What?" Aang and Toph chimed in unison.

"The stories say that these guys live in tree forts. No idea why, but hey, it keeps them from being captured . . ."

"It's a plan! Let's go hiking."

"I have a better idea, Sokka," Toph spoke up suddenly, with a grin, "First, let's find a car. Then we can go hiking."

They took a convertible.

"I hate hiking."

"Toph, can't you just sense the tree roots because of the earth around them?"

"You try it! It's hard! And let's not even talk about those prickly leaves everywhere."

"You could wear some shoes, for once."

Toph responded by muttering some choice words under her breath.

"Toph . . ."

"Hey guys, look at this!" Aang's voice came from above Toph's head, making her flinch.

"Aang, not all of us can use air to climb huge trees. What is it?"

"It's a peculiar scarring on this tree branch . . . kind of like there was a rope or something on this one for a while."

"That's a good sign."

Toph jumped as Aang touched down beside her. "Aang, could you not do that, please?"

"Sorry, Toph."

"Where are we?"

"I'd guess somewhere between Vermont and New Hampshire, by now . . ."

"So . . . where are they?"

"If they're anywhere around here, they're probably hiding. Not that we look like Fire mutants, but I bet they have to be careful."

Toph sighed and strode forward. "Well, they could hurry up and make up their-Aaahh!" Toph shrieked as she felt herself rapidly leaving the ground, her safety, behind. "Sokka! Aang!"

"Where did that trap come from?"

"Toph, just relax, we'll get you down."

Toph felt something wet rolling down her cheeks and she roughly dashed it away. She was getting so weak, lately.

"Aang, climb up there. Make sure you don't trigger it to fall . . . it's a long drop."

"You're so comforting, Sokka." Toph growled. She gripped the rope surrounding her tightly.

"All right, Toph . . ." Aang's voice hesitated. "Sokka, this is a really complicated system."

"Just great . . ."

"There's no way I can figure this out."

There was silence, for a moment. Toph could feel herself breathing too quickly, but made no move to calm herself down.

"Get me down, guys. Now, or I will kill both of you."

"Only way out of this I can see is finding them." Sokka said after a while. "I'm sorry, Toph."

"You are NOT leaving me here all alone!" Toph screeched at them.

"Aang, you've got to go on and find them. Prove you're the Avatar, and then bring them back here."

"All alone? But I . . ."

"Now, Aang! Take some responsibility!"

"You doing okay?"

"You think I'm doing okay?" Toph muttered.

"Maybe it's me." Sokka's voice was thoughtful.

"What? What's you?"

"I remember when we were little, Katara and I were out fishing, and she got stuck in the net we were using. She screamed so loud . . ."

Toph giggled. "I can imagine that."

"Toph, I want you to tell me everything about Dad."

"He was just trying to protect you. He told me that they threatened you guys, and so he had to give them something. Also . . ." Toph hesitated. "I think they used some drugs on him to make him talk." She thought nothing of the kind, but it was kinder to Sokka if he could have some redeeming characteristic to remember about his father.

"All right." They remained in silence for a while.

"Toph, quiet. Someone's coming."

Toph waited, twitching with nervousness. With one bullet, she could be killed . . . and no chance of movement.

"Guys! I found them." It was Aang. "And this is Jet."

* * *

><p>"Here's some water."<p>

"Thank you, Haru." Katara smiled at him. He looked uncomfortable.

"Why are they still keeping you?" Haru blurted out.

"For fun." Katara's smile slipped away. "That's it."

"Oh. Well . . ." Haru lifted his hand to touch her face. "I'm sorry."

Katara's smile came back. "Thanks."

"Katara, meet Long Feng." Katara lifted her head from the floor to see a new face. Distinctly Chinese-looking, cruel face . . . and an Earth mutant. She could see the gloves of stone that characterized D-1-LE. "He would like to try out a new technique in torture." Zuko's face was made of stone as well. Deep down, Katara wished it was because he regretted all of this. She shook the thought away. Her eyes widened as a chair was brought in by Haru, who cast her a desperate glance.

"Hello, Katara." Long Feng's voice was deep and smooth. "I hope this session will prove interesting for you, as it already is for me."

Zuko, using the levers, loosened her chains, to some extent.

"Please sit."

Katara fought the urge to hit the man, as she passed him, but she was outnumbered. She sat.

"Are you sure her chains are in good condition?"

"Of course." Zuko arrogantly responded. Katara held her breath, waiting for them to check and see that the drug was no longer coursing through her veins . . .

"Let us begin."

Electricity. She was a fool to think they wouldn't get to it eventually. Somewhere along the way, she lost consciousness.

"Wake up, Katara."

"Sokka?" She couldn't open her eyes. "Sokka, I'm hurt . . ."

"I'm not Sokka." Reality washed over her, and Katara groaned. "Now wake up."

"Haven't you tortured me enough for one day?" Katara said shakily. She tried using her left hand to sit up, but it buckled under her, pain shooting from her palm up her arm.

"It's been two days." Zuko's voice was neutral. Professional. Assassin-like. She couldn't believe him. Why would she have been asleep for two days? "Long Feng's techniques were slightly drastic."

"What's wrong with my hand?" Katara finally opened her eyes, Zuko's figure blurry.

"He said he was just experimenting."

"Oh." Katara used her right hand to push herself into an awkward crouching stance. A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"Are you hungry?"

Katara pulled on her chains to help her into a standing position. "Oh, I'm always hungry. Let's go on a date now, and you can pay. You can pay for everything." She couldn't help the fury. It came with her position.

"Fine." Zuko had come closer without Katara noticing. "I just want to tell you that you won't see me again."

"You breaking up with me?"

"You left me, remember?" He was suddenly the real Zuko, the one she remembered, the one she had kissed . . .

"You betrayed me, remember?" Katara's voice was only a soft hiss. The silence stretched out, until the assassin Zuko returned.

"I am leaving Bei-jing. You are going to be left with the D-1-LE as a political prisoner."

"Great." If Katara's eyes weren't deceiving her, there was some form of regret on Zuko's face. "Tell me one thing, Zuko. Why did you do it?"

"I was weak." His voice was a whisper. "But it wasn't my fault. All I told them was that something was happening. I didn't even tell them it was going to be an invasion. Your father . . ."

"Don't you dare talk about my father." Katara backed away. "Don't you dare."

"Goodbye, Katara."

"Goodbye, assassin."

Every particle of water she could find, she brought towards her. With a thought, she sent it towards the levers that controlled her chains, releasing herself. This was it. Using the water, Katara began manipulating the cracks in the hinges of the door, freezing and un-freezing the water. With a huge crash, the door fell forward. Alarms went off.

"For freedom, we must be strong." Katara whispered, and then began her escape.

* * *

><strong>AN:** . . . and end Part 2! I hope someone out there is liking this story . . . Might be a break 'til the next update, things are getting busy. And Spring break's coming up ;)


	12. S&K 1

**Chapter 12**

**The world was literally silent. The Fire mutants had ceased attempts at growth, working simply at destroying key enemies and building back their strength. Unfortunately, rumors began spreading that the Avatar had survived the missile sent by the Fire mutants. This meant that all assassins were bent on killing the Avatar. Silly laws were passed among the higher-ups, with the lack of anything better to do. The leader began calling himself the "Phoenix King" and named his son and daughter "prince and princess of the Fire mutants." Most laughed and let the old man have his fun. When he called the prince and princess back to their task of finding the avatar, only Azula responded. Her elder brother had disappeared, and she refused to speak of it. The world restlessly waited for something to happen.**

Sokka was quickly turning into a spy. He didn't really want that. But with the way that Jet was acting around Toph, who wouldn't be suspicious? He could only imagine if Katara had been with them still, what he would've acted. Had they lived in a different time, had Katara not died-_Don't think about that._ Sokka heard the footsteps getting closer. Toph's voice. Jet's voice.

"That's a great idea, Toph, but it might give away out position. No, a better thing would be traps, ya know? Draw people in, catch them."

"How about underground chambers? It will be easy for me to dig them out . . ."

"You're marvelous, Toph." They had stopped. Sokka waited. When he dared to peek, he saw Jet moving closer to Toph . . .

He coughed, pretended to stub his toe, and then said "ow" rather loudly. Sauntering out from behind his tree, he tried to look surprised at seeing them.

"Toph! Jet! What are you guys doing over here?"

"Just surveying areas to lay traps." Jet's voice was cool. Slimy, Sokka thought to himself. Toph's face was rather red.

"Are you both headed back now?"

"Of course."

"I'll walk with you."

"Jet, some guy is wandering around the woods. You want us to bring him in?" Smellerbee's voice was low, but Sokka heard her. He paused, waiting behind yet another tree.

"Do it."

Sokka followed them. Whoever this guy was, he wanted to see for himself what they did with their prisoners.

"We've heard you a couple times now. You're obviously from our camp, so why are you hiding?" Pipsqueak-_a huge guy who needed a new name_-said loudly.

"Hey." Sokka stepped out. "I just wanted to do something with you guys . . ." They bought the awkward and humiliating 'I wanted to be cool like you' routine. It was a companionable silence, as they walked along. As they drew closer to the place their "target" had been seen, they began using techniques like hiding behind trees and sending people ahead to scout.

"There he is."

A guy wearing a hoodie, making a campfire.

"What if he has a gun?" Sokka whispered to Smellerbee. She only shrugged.

"We've got guns too." She gave a complicated whistle, sending everyone spreading out around the intruder. "Feel like confronting him?"

"Me?" Sokka gave her a strange look. "What would I do?"

"You just tell him to give up any weapons he has and come with you, because you've got six guns on him."

"All right."

Sokka felt vulnerable as he stepped out in the darkness. He stepped on a twig, and the target stood.

"Who's there?"

"You've got six guns trained on you right now. I suggest you cooperate."

"You could be bluffing."

The sharp retorts of different guns went off. Sokka admired their coordination.

"Fine."

Sokka stepped closer. The hood still left the man's face in shadow. "Let me see your face."

A scar.

"You!" Sokka moved into the light of the campfire and Zuko's eyes widened.

"You? Does that mean . . ."

Sokka punched him. And kept punching him. He couldn't remember being stopped, but he saw Smellerbee's face, and something hit his head.

"I've changed. I've abandoned the Fire mutants. I want to help Aang discover his fire gene."

Sokka stood. They had gathered; Toph, Aang, and himself. He had prevented Jet from sitting in on their discussion.

"How do we know this isn't just a trap to assassinate Aang?"

"You don't. But if that had been my mission, he would already be dead."

Sokka frowned.

"I don't think we have a choice, Sokka. If I am ever to learn how to use my fire gene, I'm going to need help."

"Zuko, I need to talk to you for a minute." Sokka gestured for him to follow, and then moved away from Toph and Aang. When they were far enough away, he whirled on the Fire mutant-_Zuko was taller than him_-pushing him into a tree.

"I want to know what happened between you and Katara, during our time at Ba Sing Se."

Finally, the mask cracked. Sokka saw the pure turmoil in the other boy's face for a moment before it was hidden again.

"We became close. But then she left. How come . . ." There was hesitation. Too much hesitation. "How come she isn't with you guys anymore?"

"She's dead." Sokka watched his face carefully. At first Zuko's face looked surprised, but then fell.

"Oh." There was only silence left between the two of them.

* * *

><p>She had to use her mutant ability to drink. An old woman saw her, and began chatting in Chinese.<p>

"Are you lost, sweetie? You look lost."

"I just want a ride to America."

"Nearest airport is 'bout two day's journey from here. You aren't gonna make it, not this late."

"Yes, I will."

"Sweetie, you know how to handle yourself? There are some nasty folk up that way. I can teach you, if you want, you know. To handle yourself."

"You? You're, no offense, old."

"I know some tricks. I have the Water gene too, you know. Name's Hama."

Katara narrowed her eyes at the woman. "You have tonight, if you want to show me something. But tomorrow, I am gone."

Katara dropped some money on the ground next to the old woman-_stolen money_-and hoisted her-_also stolen_-pack onto her back. No doubt about it, she had definitely learned some horrible things last night, but they could come in handy. She left, picking her way farther through old China. She had to be close to the middle, by now. Her bare feet, though toughened by the miles she had already covered, began hurting after a couple hours, but Katara refused to stop. Who knew where her friends would go, after they first went to the USA like they had promised. If they had gotten there.

Katara had to sleep out in the open. She lay on her back in the dirt, staring up. Sighing, she raised her hand to trace the outline of a constellation, but froze. Her hand was glowing.

"What . . ." Katara sat up, panic coursing through her. "Oh, no . . ."

It was barely visible, but under her skin, possibly even under the bones, a small red light was glowing faintly. Katara didn't normally curse, but she felt like it.

"Tracking device." She muttered to herself. She tried feeling into her own hand with her own blood, and she found was a network of wires and intricate machine-work tracing through her entire left hand.

She didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning, Katara used her ability to find a small river. No one was around, but Katara carefully hid her pack and clothes before washing herself in the muddy water. Shaking her shorn head in despair, she emerged from the river, going over to her pack. Instead of grabbing her clothes, she got her knife.

"This is gonna hurt." Katara said to no one. The wind swept over her bare body, and Katara made her way back to the water, shivering. She put her hand, palm down, on a flat stone. "For freedom."

It seemed like hours later that the blood finally congealed, as Katara held it in place. Stiffly, she rose from the riverside, moving to her pack yet again. She bandaged the stump at the end of her left arm, and then dressed herself with one hand, pulling on the stolen shirt and pants awkwardly.

"First my hair, now my hand. They just take everything, don't they, Sokka." Katara whispered sadly. She kept traveling.

"That's it. Store the rest of those in the cargo hold."

"Are you sure it's worth another trip? Only a quarter of these is gonna sell to those European fellas, and ya know that them American folks aren't gonna pay that much . . ." Definitely smugglers. Scattered Chinese, rough English . . . As the man turned to grab another box, Katara ran, keeping her body low, into the back of the plane. She hid herself in the darkest corner she could find.

"That's the last of it. Let's go."

The smugglers didn't come close to her hiding place when they unloaded the first time, but Katara knew that it was going to be a close call the second time. With her luck, she would have to fight her way free.

The landing was bumpy. Voices jumbled over themselves and approached the back opening. Katara waited. Light streamed in to the hold over all of the boxes, creating shadows that hid Katara for the moment. Unfortunately, there was constant movement as boxes were carried out; there were at least three smugglers. Katara tensed, and as the man closest to her turned away, she darted from her hiding place.

"Hey! What the-"

Katara didn't get far. As she emerged from the plane, a fist slammed into her midriff, sending her to the ground.

"What have we got here? Stowaway, huh? Scraggly little thing, ain't she?"

"Might be fun, though. Got a tongue, kitty?"

Katara tried to suck in a breath, but a sudden weight landed on top of her. She tried to take control of any water around, but her wits were scattered. Her pack was ripped away from her, and she was turned onto her stomach, arms grabbed and tied painfully together.

"Think she's a mutant?"

"Best take precautions. Won't hurt her if she's not."

The jab of a needle-_not again._ Katara sucked in a breath, but it was too late, and the water eluded her.

"What should we do with her, boss?"

Katara waited, cheek pressed against the dirt.

"Think she'd sell? If we cleaned her up, there is a market for . . ."

"Look, she's missing a hand. That's a problem . . ."

"We'll think about it. Put her over there."

Hands grabbed Katara's waist, and she found herself thrown over a man's shoulder. She began struggling, kicking and squirming, but the man was too big.

"Girl, you aren't gonna get away from the Boulder. The Boulder is strong and won't let you get anywhere."

Katara went limp. At least she was in America now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Back! Sorry it took so long, school's been killing me. Had an awesome spring break though. Thoughts?


	13. S&K 2

**Chapter 13**

_"Katara, are you okay? I know we just left Bei-jing, and you and Zuko . . ."_

_"I'm fine, Sokka. Just thinking."_

_A part of him wanted to leave it at that, but Sokka knew his duty as older brother, and instead plopped down beside her._

_"Remember what I told you about lying to me."_

_Katara's lips turned up slightly, but her eyes remained lowered._

_"I know."_

_"Here, let me do that." Sokka took the brush out of Katara's hands and began working it through her long hair. "You look like you're trying to rip it all out."_

_"You would do the same if you had this much hair."_

_"Want to talk about Zuko?"_

_Katara straightened, her shoulders becoming stiff. "Not particularly."_

_"You should. Was he nice to you?"_

_"Yeah. He was."_

_"Did you do anything . . . you know, anything with him?"_

_"Sokka!"_

_He held firm. "Did you?"_

_"No. What, do you think I'm some moon-brain teen?"_

_"Just a gullible one." Sokka grinned, getting a smile out of his sister._

_"Well, I didn't. You know I wouldn't."_

_"Yeah, I was just kidding."_

* * *

><p>Sokka wanted to hate Zuko, but found himself liking the assassin, despite his past encounters. For some reason, he was remarkably helpful . . . maybe because he was guilty. He did break Katara's heart, after all. At this cheerful thought, Sokka scowled. In front of him, Aang and Zuko were doing some exercises with fire, Zuko trying to force Aang to feel the fire. Sokka stood, slouching as he did so. The two in front of him didn't spare a glance as he left.<p>

He wandered aimlessly. Staying in one place for this long . . . it made him nervous. Not just that, though, it was also the Freedom Fighters. Sokka wasn't an expert on changing the world, but he could tell that whatever they were fighting for, it definitely wasn't anything that was going to make a difference.

"Toph?" Sokka called.

"I'm over here, Sokka."

"How did you know it was me?" Sokka circled the tree to find Toph sitting, knees against her chest.

"I've been with you for how long now? half a year? and you ask that question?"

"Well, you know." Sokka sat down next to her. "I'm not the most dangerous bullet in a gun."

He got a giggle out of her for that.

"How long will we stay here?" Particles of dirt slowly rose, forming a larger ball. Sokka watched as Toph began moving it in a small circle.

"I don't know." Sokka confessed. Toph laughed again, and he gave her a sharp glance.

"You hate saying that."

"I hate not knowing."-_what happened to Katara._ Toph seemed to realize his train of thought and scooted over a bit.

Sokka placed an arm around her shoulders. They sat like that for a while, only the wind through the leaves making noise.

"Amazing, how the trees grew back and stuff."

"Describe them." Toph had closed her eyes. Sokka smiled.

"They are tall. Dark. They're not the prickly kind, these ones have leaves and stuff."

"You're so helpful, Sokka." Toph's voice was only a murmur. Maybe she was falling asleep.

"Toph!" Jet's voice. Sokka felt hate bubble in the pit of his stomach. While he couldn't hate Zuko, he could hate this guy. Toph had sat up, the peace gone from any part of the situation.

"Toph!" Zuko's voice. Sokka was confused. He stood, watching the two boys approach from different directions.

"If it isn't the Fire mutant." Jet snarled at Zuko. The assassin didn't even glance at him, instead looking over at Sokka and Toph.

"Toph, I need your help with Aang. We're working through a key stage right now, and I think if we can get him to use his Earth gene, then we can just switch and . . ."

"Well, I need Toph's help right now." Jet's face was a mask. "It's important for keeping the Avatar safe."

Sokka watched Toph carefully. She didn't acknowledge either of them, just continued to rotate the ball of earth. It was a long time before she said anything.

"Actually, I was talking with Sokka right now. Zuko, I'll come help you in a little. Jet, unless there's an invasion of the tree forts right now, it can wait."

Sokka felt some form of pride. He felt like shouting in Jet's face something along the lines of "take that" but felt it would be inappropriate. Instead, he dropped back down to the leafy forest floor. The other boys moved away.

"That was sweet of you." He commented.

"Yeah, I'm known for my sensitivity and peaceful nature."

It took a while for the two of them to stop laughing. When they did, it left a hollow pit in Sokka's stomach.

"I'm hungry." He announced. "Wanna get some food?"

"Nah, I'm going to go help Zuko with Aang. Catch you later." The blind girl helped herself up and trotted off, undeterred by the close trees.

"They need to go. They're messing all our plans up."

"Jet, you say that like they aren't helping at all. Look at those lines of defenses Toph and Aang put up, it's going to help us . . ."

"They're a liability. They're wanted dead, and that Fire mutant isn't helping them and us keep a low profile. Plus, they're getting in the way of our plans. You know how they'd react if . . ."

"Yeah, I got it. So what do we do?" Smellerbee's voice was low, controlled.

"I don't know."

Sokka's breath was too fast. They would hear him.

* * *

><p>"Let me go."<p>

"Yeah, right." The smuggler continued to sharpen his knife.

"I'm not worth anything to you. Please. I need to find my friends."

"Nothing you say's gonna do anything, dear. Might as well shut up." The man moved away, and Katara ground her teeth in frustration. Two days just sitting and getting jabbed with needles.

"We're going to sell her as an extra bonus to our buyers. Make 'em happy, for next round."

Katara waited. When no one said anything, she interjected. "Who are your buyers?"

"Some group known as the Freedom Fighters. Not that they actually ever fight. They should call themselves the Destruction Fighters." The Boulder chuckled at his own wit. Katara sank back, attempting to roll her shoulders, but unable to. Her arms were still lashed together.

"Why are you talking with her, Boulder?"

"She's drugged, she's no threat."

"Do we even know if she's a mutant?" The other man eyed Katara suspiciously. Katara smiled at him innocently.

"Nah, she won't tell."

"Just feel her pulse and I'll ask her." Katara's smile fell. The Boulder's hand found her remaining wrist.

"Are you a mutant?" The other man squatted in front of her. Katara refused to answer.

"You don't say anything, and you will find that we can be real hospitable at times." The man's face was crafty, evil, and his hands crept up Katara's bound legs.

"Yes. I'm a mutant."

The man looked at his partner, and the Boulder nodded.

"What type?"

Katara sighed. "Water."

Both men stood and walked away.

Nervousness flickered over Katara in waves. She shifted from foot to foot, peering through the dark trees.

"Quiet."

The smugglers waited impassively. Finally a flashlight beam bit through the darkness, finding the four of them.

"Who's your new recruit? Weren't there only three of you last time?" A jaunty, almost happy voice. Katara felt a vague sense of hope or fear, she couldn't decide which.

"She's not one of us. She's for you."

"What?" The voice finally came forward, turning into a boy, or rather a boy turning into a man. Katara placed him around 19-_Sokka's age_. "I didn't ask for a person."

"She's a stowaway. You don't take her, we'll just kill her and leave her. Figured seeing as we have such a good relationship, we'd give you her as a gift." One of the smugglers said. The buyer shrugged.

"Fine. She a mutant?"

"Yeah. Water."

"Interesting. Nice doing business with you." A bag of something jingling passed hands. Probably gold.

"Well, c'mon girl. We'll find some use for you."

"What's your name?" Katara ventured. One of her new owner's sharp, quizzical eyebrows rose slightly.

"Jet. Yours?"

"Katara."

"That rings a bell somehow . . ." Jet looked at her thoughtfully. "You live around here?"

"No."

They continued walking in silence. Katara finally broke it, saying, "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Well, probably keep you on the inhibitor drug and tied up until I know you won't run off. We'll see."

"Great. I'm probably gonna get addicted." Katara muttered. That drew an odd bark-like laugh from the man walking beside her.

"With any luck, you will."

Katara scowled at him, but it was too dark for him to see. Jet came to a halt, throwing an arm across Katara's chest to stop her.

"Shh. This way."

They were behind a tree. Jet pressed Katara close against it,-_he was close . . . too close_-hand over her mouth. Katara was tempted to bite, but refrained. Crackling leaves betrayed someone approaching. They waited, but the person seemed to turn around.

After a while Jet pulled away from Katara, cursing fluently.

"Who was that?" Katara ventured.

"Kid who's been getting too nosy." Jet grunted. "C'mon."

"Nosy about what?"

"You want another missing hand?" He was inches away from her, eyes fixed on hers, full of anger-he was as tall as Zuko . . .

"No, thank you." Katara hissed back, refusing to be intimidated. They had a silent stare-down, Katara the victor, as Jet's brown eyes flickered away from her intense blue ones.

"Let's go."

"It's dark."

"You'll get used to it. This is Longshot. He'll be in charge of you until we figure out what to do with you."

Katara looked curiously at her silent guard. It had been hours, and he hadn't said a word.

"Are you scared I'll convince you to let me go, or something?" She queried. He only shook his head. "Well then, do you have a lisp? Because I won't make fun of it." Again he shook his head. Katara tapped her fingernails on the floor of her makeshift cell. "Guess I'll have to do all the talking."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope someone out there is still reading this. And to those of you who have reviewed, thanks! It means a lot to me :)


	14. S&K 3

**Chapter 14**

Sokka woke up in a terrible mood. He was sick of everything. He went about his day with a sulky expression stamped on his face. Everyone wisely stayed out of his way.

"Sokka, would you like to train?" Jet's face was blank. Sokka scowled.

"In what?"

"Hand-to-hand combat."

"Why not." With any luck, he could give the guy some bruises. Jet rushed at him unexpectedly, and Sokka barely dodged his punch and kick combination. Dropping the scowl, Sokka set himself up for a tough fight. Jet rushed yet again, and Sokka met him with a block and a countering punch. Jet blocked it and kneed Sokka just as he was getting ready to kick. Sokka fell back.

"Come on, Sokka. Give me your best shot."

Sokka hated people taunting him. He always had. The fight became furious, and the two boys finally broke away from each other, Sokka with a black eye and Jet with a bloody nose.

"Had enough?" Sokka panted. Jet gave him a superior look.

"I think you have." He began to walk away, and all Sokka wanted to do was get his gun and shoot him in the back.

"Sokka?"

"What's up, Toph?" Sokka said through gritted teeth.

"Nothing. You hungry?"

"No."

"You know I can't tell when you're being sarcastic, Sokka." Sokka spared Toph a glance. She had her hands on her hips with a knowing smile.

"Fine, let's go." The two of them walked toward the hub of Jet's "operation." The silent kid-_Longshot_-trotted past them with a tray of food.

"Wonder where he's going in such a hurry." He commented idly.

It had been a long day. Sokka stood from where he had been watching Zuko train Aang.

"Guys, I'm going to go to bed." He announced. The two just nodded. Sokka had been walking for five minutes when he saw Longshot running towards him, smiling. Sokka barely had time to give him a questioning look when he saw someone else behind him.

His heart stopped. He was dead. That was the only explanation. Katara leapt at him-literally leapt-and came crashing down on Sokka. He stumbled, and then held her back, staring.

"You're dead." He stated inadequately.

"I hope I'm not." Katara whispered. Then they were crying, laughing, hugging each other and crying some more. When they calmed down, Sokka sat there with his sister in the growing dark. Longshot had left a while ago.

"How?" He finally asked.

Katara's face dropped a little. "Sokka, if it's all right, I'd rather tell everyone at once."

"I get it." After a while he couldn't stop a goofy grin from spreading over his face-_she was alive_. Katara hugged him again, and that was when he noticed that she was missing her left hand. He gasped, and Katara flinched.

"What? How? Who?" He began babbling, but Katara lifted her right hand.

"Please, Sokka. Where's everyone else?"

"Right." Sokka took a deep breath. "They should be back at the sleeping place by now."

Katara nodded and stood. Sokka took a longer look at his sister and noted her gaunt appearance and scars, as well as her short hair. Whatever she had gone through, it had to have been terrible. They walked back silently, Sokka with his left arm around her shoulders and Katara with her right around his waist. Every couple seconds he looked down at her to check if she was still alive, and she would smile up at him.

"Here we are." Sokka looked at his sister questioningly. "Would you like me to to tell them first before they see you?"

"Well . . ." The door burst open and Toph tackled Katara, crying and giggling.

"I'd know your footsteps from anywhere! You're alive! You're alive, you're alive, you're . . ."

Aang joined the mix and pandemonium ensued. A warm glow seemed to be filling Sokka up from the inside, and he couldn't help a laugh from bubbling out.

Eventually they picked themselves up off the ground. Katara's face was so happy. As Sokka watched though, it all disappeared, and rage contorted it.

"You!" Sokka followed her eyes to find Zuko standing stock still, face drained of all blood. Sokka looked back at his sister to see her eyes suddenly focus in a way he recognized as the expression when she was controlling water. A choked noise came from Zuko, and Sokka was alarmed to see his figure lifted from the ground, twitching unnaturally.

"Katara! What are you doing? Stop!" He cried, but she ignored him.

"You dare! You dare to even come close to those I love!" Katara shrieked at Zuko. Sokka stood helpless, but Toph suddenly grabbed Katara from behind, throwing her down.

Zuko fell back down, gasping, but Sokka went to Katara.

"Katara, why are you trying to kill him?"

Her blue eyes only stared past his.

"C'mon." Toph took charge, practically picking Katara up and carrying her away.

Sokka turned to Zuko. "I think you have some explaining to do. You better come up with something good." He said as he followed Toph and Katara. He heard Aang mutter something to Zuko and then heard his footsteps crunch behind him. He turned.

"What do you think that was all about?" He muttered. Aang shrugged, his face scrunched in thought.

"I wish I knew," he returned. Sokka cast him a sharp glance. He knew that Aang had a crush on his sister; he had since they had first met. He also knew that Aang was completely ignorant as to Katara's relationship with Zuko.

Ahead of them, Toph stopped with Katara at one of the Freedom Fighter's many underground hideouts. By the time Sokka and Aang reached the entrance, Katara was reclining on a cot and Toph was sitting nearby.

"Katara . . ." Aang smiled at her. "I can't believe you're alive."

"That is the general opinion." It looked as though it cost Katara to joke. She appeared exhausted.

"Let's get one thing straight, and everything can be explained later. Why did you try to kill Zuko?"

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>Katara sighed. "Close your mouth, Sokka."<p>

"But . . . but . . . he tortured you? He actually tortured you?"

"Yes." Sokka stood. Katara could see his anger building, and cut him off. "Do you want to hear the rest of my story, or would you like to murder Zuko first?" He sat. Katara rubbed her right hand across her eyes.

"Is he the reason your left hand is gone?" Aang asked. Toph gasped and clambered up to where Katara was sitting, feeling out her shoulder, her arm, and then down to the stub.

"Whoa." Was her only comment. Katara couldn't stop a small smile at this.

"So keep going. How'd you get out of there?"

"Well, on the one hand,"-_that was ironic_-"I wasn't worth anything anymore. There were hardly any guards around. On the other, I think someone was trying to get me out of there."

"We have an ally in Bei-jing?" Sokka said hopefully. Katara shook her head.

"No. I think it was Long Feng. He's the leader of the D-1-LE and he had a tracking device inserted into my hand. I think he planned on me leading him to you, Aang." Katara flexed her right hand. "So I had to cut off my hand."

Katara took a deep breath. Sokka had promised to not kill Zuko . . . yet. That was if Katara didn't get to him first. Toph began snoring, and Katara quietly rose from beside the blind girl. She was a deep sleeper.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot you in the head." Katara held the pistol steady. Sokka shouldn't leave his guns lying around.

With typical assassin instincts, Zuko had started up, but now lay inert. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Not good enough." Katara cocked the gun.

"I love you."

"Loved me enough to torture me?" Katara felt emotions begin to swirl through her in a terrible cycle. She took a step forward, pistol pointed towards Zuko's head.

"I was an idiot. Stupid. Please, Katara."

"Please what? Kill you painlessly?" She hissed.

"I was wrong to do what I did. I'm sorry, Katara. I was angry, confused. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You thought you were doing the right thing? When has hurting someone ever been the right thing?" Katara felt her hand start to shake in anger. She had never wanted to kill someone as badly as she did that moment.

"Katara. I'm sorry." Zuko pushed away the gun, and lifted his hand to her face. Katara stood stalk still, gun held loosely in her right hand. "What happened to your left hand?" Zuko finally noticed. Katara's scowl reappeared.

"Your friend Long Feng made me cut it off."

"What?"

"Tracking device in my hand. I had to get it away from me."

Zuko cursed softly, his hands now lifting her left forearm. His fingers tenderly went over the stub.

"Did it hurt?"

"What do you think?" Katara tugged her arm away from him. Zuko sat up. Katara woke up from her moment of weakness-_I hate him_-and pointed the gun at his forehead. "You still haven't given me a good reason."

"Stupidity never has a reason." Zuko stood. He didn't even push the gun aside as he reached out, wrapping his arms around Katara. She felt herself melting, and went limp in his arms, tears running down her cheeks. "Shh."

Katara finally gained a hold over her emotions and straightened up, unable to meet Zuko's gaze. "Tell me something."

"Anything."

"Were you the reason the Fire mutants knew about the invasion?"

Zuko winced. Katara felt the hard knot of suspicion in her grow. "Sort of. My sister knew something, and I carelessly let it slip that I did too. She was . . . persuasive. She wanted to back my story, and so she planned on kidnapping someone close to the Avatar. That's why your father . . ."

"I've heard the rest." Katara sat down on Zuko's bed, lifting her left hand to massage her temple, but found there was no hand, and so dropped her arm. "Why, Zuko? Why did you return to the Fire mutants?"

"I was weak." Zuko wasn't looking at Katara. "My sister came to me with talk of glory and fame . . . of ending the war and conquering lands. And then Mai . . ."

Katara threw him a quick glance. He looked guilty.

"She was my old girlfriend. Making her angry is a bad idea, and so I caved."

"And any memories of your new girlfriend weren't strong enough."

"No. Actually, it was because I was angry at you that I did most of it. Every time I felt guilty or bad, I just thought about how you had deserted me."

"Oh. That explains a lot." There was a long pause, broken by Zuko.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't think we can go back to where we were." Katara stated. Zuko grimaced in acquiescence. "But I don't think we need to hide what we had anymore. Sokka knows, but it will be easier if I tell the others."

"Right. What about Aang?"

"What about him?"

"Well, from the way he talked when we spoke of you, it seemed like you and he . . ."

Katara laughed. "He must be making stuff up. He does that sometimes." Zuko's face looked doubtful.

"Katara, do you still feel the way I do?" He asked. Katara kept her face turned away, but his hand came up, gently turning her chin towards him.

Katara opened her mouth to give him a hate-filled rejoinder, but found herself whispering, "I don't know."

"Are you sure?" He drew closer. Katara swallowed nervously.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Love the reviews! They make me want to keep going :)


	15. S&K 4

**Chapter 15**

Sokka hated a couple things. He hated not having a plan. He hated Zuko. And he hated being helpless. Day in and out, he was lost in whirling questions and doubts. Every possibility he thought of was turned away by a problem and doubts. Every time he wanted to kill Zuko, Aang stopped him. And every time Katara's eyes became withdrawn and filled with pain, all he could do was hug her and feel his heart breaking.

"Sokka, you need to calm down?"

"What are you talking about, Toph?"

"Your heart's racing a million miles an hour. Seriously, what's going on?" Sokka took a quick glance at the blind girl to his left.

"I don't know."

"So eloquent."

"No, I'm serious. I don't know what to do with the war, I don't know what to do about Zuko, and I don't know how to help Katara. So, Toph, I don't know!" Sokka's voice had risen to a shout. Toph's response was to punch him in the shoulder.

"Lighten up. It'll work out."

"How do you know?" Sokka stretched. Toph only smiled.

"I just do."

"Sokka, I'd like to talk to you."

"That's my cue to go." Toph said blithely. She walked away.

Sokka stood, facing Zuko. He didn't say anything, just glared at the assassin in front of him.

"I have an idea about how we can win this war."

Sokka waited

"We have Katara teach Aang how to control blood, and then Aang can assassinate my father and it can be passed off as a heart attack."

"I'm seeing a lot of holes in that brilliant plan of yours." Sokka snarled.

Zuko shrugged. "It was an idea. Just wanted to let you know."

As he walked away, Sokka contemplated it. It would simplify a lot of different problems.

"No. Way. I am not turning into an assassin."

"Why not? You've had to kill people before. What's the difference?" Sokka pressed. Aang fumbled, but finally found his reasoning.

"Assassinating someone is . . . dishonorable. It's dirty. When I've killed before, it was because it was a desperate fight, and it had to be done. But murdering someone . . ."

"We could end the war."

"Could we really?" Aang's eyes were full of desperation. "What about the other leading assassins? Wouldn't they just take over, and we'd be in the same hole?"

"Well, I figured that while you were assassinating the so-called Phoenix King, the rest of us would take out the others." Sokka explained. Aang still looked unhappy.

"I don't know."

"All right."

"That's an idea, Sokka."

"It was Zuko's." Sokka stared straight ahead. Katara paused and then continued.

"What did Aang say?"

"He refused."

Sokka watched Katara frown. "Well, something's gotta be done. Let me think about it for a while. Who else will we have to take out?"

"I actually looked the main ones up when we first got to the US. The Fire mutants aren't careful about it, because they think they're the only ones with internet. It will be Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Zhao." His sister gave an unexplainable shudder. "Katara?"

"Nothing." Her expression had become smooth once again. "Do you know where they'll be?"

"With any luck, they'll all be out on separate missions."

"We can't trust a thing like this to luck, Sokka." Katara reached up with her left arm to scratch her neck, but dropped it awkwardly. Sokka put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, for now let's concentrate on shaping up this operation." Sokka said. "Jet needs to learn a lesson."

"What do you think their actual game is? I haven't seen a sign of it," she said thoughtfully. Sokka shrugged.

"Whatever it is, it isn't helping anybody in this war."

"I'm going to find Longshot."

"Okay." Sokka watched Katara walk away. With any luck she would forget Zuko, and maybe Longshot was the answer. Though he would have preferred someone who actually talked.

"Any luck with Aang?" Sokka had told Toph his news after Aang, and had asked her to talk with him.

"Not really. He won't listen to me. I don't think this plan's gonna go, unless someone else goes to assassinate the Phoenix King. Like anyone can though. I mean, why does it matter if he's straight out assassinated? Why does it have to be a fake death?"

"If it's a direct attack on them, the Fire mutants will band together." Sokka sighed. "And we don't want that."

"Well, call a meeting, and we can all talk about it. For now though, let's finish breaking into this box."

Sokka turned his attention back to their task. For a while the only sound was the rasp of his saw. The lock fell off with a clunky noise, and Sokka opened the chest. "Lots of documents."

"Remind me why I'm helping you?"

"Because if Jet walks in, you can stop him from killing me." Sokka said distractedly, already skimming through several of the important-looking files. "Ooh, this explains a lot."

"What explains what?"

"Looks like Jet and his gang had a lot of people after them for stealing and stuff. There's a bunch of threats in here. From these other things . . . it looks like they paid off some of them. Others . . . oh, here's some handwritten stuff. I think they killed the ones they couldn't pay to leave them alone."

"Lovely little Freedom Fighters."

"Yeah. Well, maybe we can put their talents to a better use."

* * *

><p>"Katara." She refused to raise her eyes, keeping her focus on the paper in front of her. Longshot gave her a questioning look, so she barely shook her head. "Katara."<p>

"You can say my name all you want, but it's not telling me anything about what you really want."

Zuko circled around the table to stand in front of Longshot and herself. Still Katara continued to sketch, finally showing Longshot the finished drawing of a penguin. The slightest of smiles graced his face, causing Katara to smile happily.

"Sokka wants to see all of us right now."

"He can wait."

"He said it was important." Katara finally stood, scowling. She gave a wave to Longshot, who nodded his head.

"What's this all about?"

"I don't know." The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence. "How are you doing today?" Zuko ventured to question.

"Fine." Katara cut off any possible conversation by keeping her eyes fixed forward. This had the unfortunate consequence of causing her to trip on a tree root. Zuko steadied her, but Katara shrugged away his help.

"I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?" Zuko hissed in her ear. They were approaching the underground bunker.

"I want you to leave me alone." Katara spat. Hands on her shoulders spun her about, making her lose her balance, upon which the same hands kept her from falling. She was left eye-to-eye with Zuko.

"Do you mean that?" His intense golden eyes stared into hers. Katara's opened her mouth to speak but a finger across her lips stopped anything she was about to say. "Because if you do, if you swear that's what you really want, then I will. But you should know that it would be the most horrific torture you could come up with for me." He was closer now, to the point that Katara had to tilt her head up to keep staring at him. She turned away.

"We'd better go." Katara felt herself avoiding the issue yet again, but couldn't find it within herself to care. The place where her left hand used to be tingled, and Katara half-heartedly tried to itch it with her other hand. Her mind played so many tricks on her, lately . . .

"There you guys are." Sokka commented as Katara shut the door. "Okay, now let's talk."

"Is this about the assassination plan?" Katara interjected.

"Yes." Sokka nodded. "So the main issue is if Aang will agree to learn to control blood and then use that to kill the Phoenix King."

Everyone looked at Aang, and Katara felt sorry for him. He was cringing, embarrassed.

"I can't." He whispered.

"Aang, you have to."

"How else will this work?"

"You have to."

"I can't!" He was desperate. Katara sat silent, as did they all-_it's not fair for the young to become murderers_ . . .

"Sokka, I'm a Water mutant. How come I can't do it?"

"But you're . . ." There were a million unsaid things in his eyes. _"You're my sister. I already lost you once, do I have to again? You've suffered enough."_

When Katara looked away, she saw Aang's guilty expression, Toph's thoughtful one, and Zuko's emotionless one.

"They don't know I've lost a hand. All I'd have to do is find some sort of wig, maybe find some of those colored contacts, and I'm golden." Katara reasoned.

"How would you get in?" Sokka asked. He was obviously still fighting himself.

"I can't think of any way you could get close to him." Zuko spoke at last.

"You'd just be captured again." Aang ventured to say. Katara shrugged, unhappy.

"It was the only thing I could think of."

"Aang, whether you like it or not, you're the key to changing this." Zuko's voice was layered with emotion. "People believe in you, not Katara, not Sokka, not Toph. You've got to show them that this is founded on something. You may not be able to assassinate my . . . father, but I can. But when I do that, you have to take action."

Katara spared Zuko an surprised glance before turning to Aang. "He's right. People need to think that you've changed the world."

"So what's the plan, then?" Sokka asked.

For some reason, Toph stood. Katara raised an eyebrow but continued. "We need to get Aang out publicly. No one has TVs or phones anymore, but if we can do some sort of combined message . . ."

Toph strode to the door, causing Katara to fall silent, and yanked it open. Jet, caught in the act of spying, scowled at them.

"Well, well . . ." Sokka stood. Katara shot him a warning glance.

"What do you want, Jet?" She said quickly, intervening.

"I was just making sure you weren't going to murder us and take over." Jet said casually.

"Can't blame you for that." Toph said. Katara saw her brother throw a swift glance Toph's way. Katara hid a smile.

"So Jet, will you help us change the world?" Katara asked.

"What's in it for me?"

Katara approached him. "Don't you want to be free? Or would you rather continue to scratch out this pathetic living you've got going on here?"

"You dare to call . . ."

Katara began to hate how Jet-_and Zuko_-was so tall. "I dare. Because you need to get your head out of the sand and start being a man." It was a stare-down. Katara won.

"What would I . . . we, do?"

"Are any of the Freedom Fighters assassins?" Zuko asked. An odd expression flitted over Jet's face before he gave an affirmative yes.

From the look on Jet's face whenever he caught her eyes, Katara expected something to happen . . . she just wished it didn't have to be so violent. He had practically thrown her against one of the trees, and was suddenly kissing her . . . hard. A bit of her was tempted to continue . . . the bit that still wanted Zuko to pay. The rest of her pushed him away.

"I'll be patient." Jet whispered in her ear before disappearing. Katara sighed, and slumped back against the tree. What she would give for a peaceful life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** it keeps on going . . .


	16. S&K 5

**Chapter 16**

Sokka accosted Zuko after their meeting. "This might work. But this means that you and Katara will have to go in together. Now one, no funny business. Two, Katara comes back with so much as a paper cut, and you are dead. Understand?"

Zuko's face had an odd sort of twist. "You think we'd do . . . something . . . together?"

"I know how close you two were. Katara was torn up when we had to leave. So nothing happens, or the two of you lose the chance at this world's survival."

"Did she love me, Sokka?" Zuko's voice was desperate. Sokka's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing."

Sokka felt slightly evil and mischievous. "Oh, so you two haven't made up, have you?" The other boy looked uncomfortable. Sokka pushed. "Well, you better get your game on. My sister does look kind of cute with her hair that short. And this entire camp has a lot of guys . . ." Sokka almost felt bad for the terror and fear in Zuko's face, but revenge was sweet.

Sokka threw everything into the plan. He made himself get along with Jet, and found the other boy helpful at the weirdest times. Supplies were assessed, people sorted by their skills. Sokka found out that the way the Freedom Fighters had been surviving was through forcing other people to pay them tribute for safety . . . he stopped this practice, found the people they were terrorizing, and made new recruits.

Both Aang and Toph were learning to become assassins, along with some of the others. Zuko taught them. Sokka had learned years ago, along with Katara, before they had even met Aang, so he devoted his time to planning. Unfortunately, Aang was still a dead spot. He had no idea how to broadcast some sort of message of peace and getting-along.

"Sokka, you need some sleep."

"Katara, how am I supposed to sleep? What are we going to do with Aang?"

A firm rap on his skull made Sokka look up, dazed. His sister held a stick up threateningly.

"Do I need to beat you up, or will you sleep?"

Sokka grinned at her. "Remember that time in Antarctica, when you were scared of the snow monsters?"

Katara's mouth became a pout. "Hey, no bringing that up."

"Dad came in and saw me with a sheet over my head, and you screaming. He gave me such a spanking . . ."

"He did?"

"You were too busy crying to notice." Sokka laughed.

Katara shoved him. "While you're busy reminiscing, get some sleep. I'm going to go find Toph."

"What for?"

Sokka saw an upraising sort of look on his sister's face, but it disappeared. "I've got to train her in throwing knives."

"Mm. You guys be careful. She is blind, you know."

"I know. But she's human. And she can die as easily as you and me." Sokka felt confused, and his face showed it. Katara sighed. "You treat her like she can be broken easily. Maybe it's time you get to know her."

Sokka felt guilty, but Katara left before he could say anything else. Aang walked in after Katara left, asking for her.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to . . . see her."

Sokka decided it was time for the talk. "Aang, I don't think you should chase after my sister."

"Why?" Aang said. His round face was serious. Sokka sighed.

"I just don't think it'll work with you two."

"I'm not asking for your permission." Aang left before Sokka could stop him. Funny, how much drama there was, even in their war state.

When Katara barged in on him, Sokka was trying to sleep.

"What on earth is going on? Aang comes to me, raving about you, saying that you won't let us be together . . . when were we even going to be together in the first place? If you've been putting ideas in his head, I will . . ."

"Katara, I didn't. Aang's had a crush on you forever, you just never noticed."

"Oh." Katara looked guilty.

"Don't worry about it. He's young, he'll get over it."

"How, by falling in love with Toph?" Sokka stiffened at that. He hadn't thought about it that way. Katara smirked.

"You know she likes you."

"No, she likes that Jet guy." Sokka growled.

"Try her. You've been as blind as I've been."

It took a long time to get Toph alone. She was busy the entire day, training with Zuko, sorting weapons. What was worse, was that Sokka had to look busy himself, and not seem like he was stalking her. Of course Aang was sulking and wandering everywhere, and Zuko seemed to have a bad habit of turning up at the wrong time.

"Toph, do you have a moment?"

"Sure, Sokka. What's up?"

"I, um . . ."

"You astound me with your eloquence, as always, Sokka."

"Do you like Jet?"

He watched Toph pause, her long bangs swinging over her eyes as she turned.

"No. Not really. Arrogant jerk."

"Okay."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Katara covered her mouth to keep from laughing. It was definitely spying, what she was doing. Sokka was getting close . . . any luck and he'd stop talking and kiss Toph-<em>like Zuko kissed her.<em>

She left them, feeling the leaves crunch under her bare feet. Boots were too rare and priceless to keep them on all of the time. She ran her right hand through her hair, which had grown out into a sort of spiky boy cut. Sokka said that it looked fine, but she still wanted her hair back.

"What are you doing here, all alone?"

"Go away, Jet."

"So you recognize my voice."

"No, your smell." Katara kept walking.

"So come on. Why don't you want to be with me? Is there some other guy? 'Cuz I'm sure he doesn't match me."

Katara looked at him with scorn. "You judge yourself too highly." She hoped he hadn't noticed her expression when he mentioned another guy. Her thoughts had flown to Zuko, and . . .

"Oh, there is someone else. Who is it, Zuko?"

Katara felt heat rushing to her cheeks. Was it that obvious?

"It is. Well now . . ." Jet's face was crafty. Katara whirled on him, hands-_one hand-_-raised, but he just smiled. "Listen, I'm smart enough to know that nothing will convince a female to change her mind about a guy. But I can tell he hurt you."

"You don't know anything."

"How would you like to hurt him back?"

It gave Katara a pause.

"Jealousy. I think it'll be fun. You guys can make up later, but all we have to do is have a secret rendezvous, you and me, and he'll realize what he's missing."

It was tempting. "But we should be focusing on the plan . . ."

"We've got time." Jet said smoothly. Katara gave him a wary glance.

"Fine."

"Want to practice?"

"Go away."

While she did feel a little disgusted with herself, it was a chance she couldn't pass up. Jet had told her that Zuko always took a walk as soon as the sun set. He said he had tracked him, and knew where he'd be.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi." Katara tried to not be awkward. She had no idea when Zuko would be watching.

Jet drew close and whispered, "I was following him, and then ran ahead to meet you. One minute." His hands lay lightly on her waist. Katara repressed a shudder.

"I hear him." Jet's voice was in her ear. She didn't have to kiss him. That was good. Katara just kept her forehead against Jet's and kept her eyes on his face. If she looked away, she might see Zuko, and who knew the implications of that. A battle might just erupt. And it was fall, the dry season, and that didn't help her mutant ability. She closed her eyes. The crunching noise stopped. Katara didn't open her eyes, for fear that she'd see him.

"I think it worked." Jet grinned at her.

"I think you are a scoundrel." Katara returned.

"Hey, I'm a guy who takes advantage of every situation." Katara raised an eyebrow, and he laughed. "Friends?"

"Fine." Katara said, letting her voice become reluctant. Jet looked amused.

"You owe me, now."

"Excuse me?" Katara punched him on the shoulder. Instead of getting angry, he laughed.

"If you have any more problems with your boy, just let me know."

Katara didn't see Zuko until the next day. She met his eyes. One of two things would happen. He would either demand an explanation or hurt her. She was hoping for the first. But he only turned away and ignored her. She couldn't help her mood swinging, and she kept snapping randomly at the different Freedom Fighters. She nearly got in a fist-fight with Smellerbee, whom she normally liked. Only Toph's presence had stopped them from going at it with their knives. And still Zuko ignored her.

Then there was the issue of her hand. She had figured out how to control water to make a hand-like form, and keep it steady without thinking about it, but it wasn't solid. The best option would be to keep the water at some point between water and ice, but it took too much concentration.

"So I see the two of you have not made up."

"Shut up, Sokka."

"Uh, huh." Katara couldn't help the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"At least I don't have to worry about you two doing anything during the plan."

"Sokka!"

"Just don't kill each other." Her brother's face was worried. "You only have three more days. I don't want you to do this."

"I know."

"Do you have everything? Your story memorized?"

"I am an eighteen year-old non-mutant who is a specialist in mutant genes. Zuko was captured by the resistance people, which was why he disappeared. I helped him escape, because I am interested in ending this war. No more people should die. So I propose something, only to the highest authority. Then the news about Aang will hit, and I'll help."

Sokka's face was pinched looking. Katara tried to smile. "I'll be fine. For freedom."

"We must be strong." Sokka whispered. He handed her a knife.

"I've already got a knife." Katara hefted it in her right hand. It had a good weight.

"This is from home. It's dad's. He gave it to me."

It was still a sore point between them, but Katara smoothly thanked Sokka, covering up the subject of their dad.

"You're welcome. Just don't die."

"Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Slow stuff. It'll pick up later . . . but it's coming to the end. Thank you for reading! :)


	17. S&K 6

**Chapter 17**

"You're drunk."

"Sso what?" Sokka tried to focus on Toph, but couldn't.

"Gimme some."

"You're a . . . a . . ." He could not remember what Toph was. Something starting with an M.

"A minor? Remember the part where the world doesn't care anymore." Toph swiped his bottle, taking a swig.

"Katara's happy." Sokka mumbled. Her seventeenth birthday party had been a blast. At least, he thought so.

"She'd be happier if you'd say goodbye. She's looking for you. I told her I'd find you."

"Well, I . . ."

"Get a move, mister. Your only-well, unless I count-sister leaves in three hours. Possibly for good."

"You're not my sister." Sokka finally persuaded his eyes to focus on Toph's face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." It was easier to do things like this, Sokka decided, when one was drunk. He should get drunk more often. Toph broke the kiss first, gasping slightly.

"Oh."

"So eloquent." Sokka teased. Toph punched him.

"Go to Katara."

"Yes, cap'n."

"You and Smellerbee take the right door. Jet, no funny business. They're gonna try and kill you. Guns ready. Start counting."

It was dark, aside from the lonely streetlight. Sokka felt the tension grow as they took their positions around the target. He kept counting under his breath.

"30." Quietly as possible, he pulled the fence back. He could hear clinking from the fence to his right and left. It was a weird situation, with the lack of security and the lonely hotel building. He saw Toph, Jet, and Smellerbee approaching the other entrances of the hotel. There were no guards. He picked up a stone and dropped it again. Toph immediately ran over to him, while Sokka whistled lightly to let the others know as well that they were moving to Plan B.

"Let's go in together. It's safer that way." He whispered. Toph only nodded, her goggles glinting from a streetlight.

Smellerbee picked the lock, and they filed in, silently. Sokka nearly fell, but was able to grab a table and catch himself.

"Upstairs." Jet breathed. Sokka jerked his head towards the stairs and they began climbing. The stairs creaked.

"Now!" Sokka shouted explosively through the silence. They burst into the room, only to be greeted with a line of guards, all pointing guns at them. Sokka and his companions dropped their own.

"Hello. Did you really think we wouldn't hear you?"

Sokka just waited. He heard Toph tap the ground once and so he spoke. "The only thing I was surprised about was that you had the guards up here, instead of downstairs."

"We figured we'd talk to you before having them kill you."

The taller, paler one stood. She was intimidating, to say the least, and the way she was handling the shuriken in her hands was anything but encouraging.

"So did you have a plan? Or did you just run in here with your . . . guns and hope to kill us?" The other girl said interestedly. She didn't have any weapons, only stood with a grace that Sokka knew came from training. According to rumor, she was so quick that she could practically dodge bullets.

"Well, you know. We're an optimistic bunch." Jet commented. Sokka heard two thumps behind him and suddenly smiled.

"As interesting as this conversation is, we have a mission to do. So you girls have a choice. Surrender, or die. It's that simple."

Both girls scoffed.

"Kill them." The dagger girl commanded. Sokka waited, tense, as the triggers were pulled . . . and backfired.

Toph spoke up. "Funny thing about dirt. No one ever takes it seriously." Rocks flew towards the guards and the girls. Toph managed to mold the stone over all of the guards' hands, but the girls were too fast.

A shuriken flew towards Sokka and he dodged, throwing a knife at the girl in return, who managed to dodge, catch it up, and throw it back. He wasn't quick enough, and the knife sliced his shoulder. Sokka hissed in pain and turned, managing to catch a glimpse of the other girl holding her own against Jet and Smellerbee. Toph, after finishing with the guards, got in on the action as dirt began swirling in the air, blocking everyone's view.

"Time for this to end." Her voice rang out powerfully, and the dirt cleared, and Sokka watched as their targets struggled to see through the dirt coating them. Jet kicked one and she went flying into the wall, hitting her head and going unconscious. The other stopped moving.

"I know when I've been beaten."

"Smellerbee." Sokka said. The Freedom Fighter handcuffed the two girls.

"I told you to surrender."

"I never do."

"What?"

The girl smiled sickly. "I know you probably will never see him, but my name is Mai, and if you ever get to the inner circle of the assassins, tell Zuko, before you kill him, that I don't hate him."

"But . . ."

Mai slumped over.

"What just happened?" Toph asked.

Sokka walked over to the girl. "She's not faking." He bent over. "I imagine she had some form of poison on her. Not sure how she took it though. Check the other girl for it." He felt nauseous. He was willing to die for their war, but to refuse to surrender and just die . . .

"No, none on her."

"Guess she likes living." He heard Toph mutter.

Sokka stood. "We've done our first part. Now on to the next. Let's just hope Katara and Zuko are okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Coming up on the end . . . let me know what you think! :)


	18. K&Z 1

**Chapter 18**

"An interesting story, Prince Zuko."

Katara shifted her weight to her left leg. If the "Phoenix King" was as stuffy as this chief-advisor-something, it would be easy to kill him.

"I was hoping to speak to my King."

The advisor's expression was cold. "You may not see the Phoenix King. We have made accommodations for you. Follow me."

Katara could feel the sweat running down her back. The heat in this place was unbearable. Apparently Fire mutants loved their element too much.

"This is your room. The connecting one is for the girl." The man hardly looked at her, which Katara considered a bonus.

"Thank you."

The door was shut, and she was alone with Zuko. He didn't even look at her, just walked away to sit on the bed. Katara ran her right hand through her hair-it was becoming a habit-and stood awkwardly.

"You can go to your room." Zuko's voice startled Katara and she dropped her bag.

"Right."

She went to her own, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello." A large hand stopped Katara's shriek of surprise as the voice came from behind her. She immediately began to struggle, but the man's grip was too tight. She threw an elbow backwards, hoping to hit him in the gut, but her move was anticipated, and stopped. She was pushed away, and a fist in the solar plexus left her gasping. She fell to the floor. Horrified, she saw an all-too familiar face come into view.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Zhao said. He kicked at her stomach. Katara's eyes watered in pain even as she tried to find something to help her. He landed on her heavily, taking some duct tape and pressing it against her mouth. Katara reached up with her right hand, fingers curved into claws, but he grabbed her wrist, twisting it painfully.

"So, are you here as _personal assistant_ to Zuko?" His cruel face was leaning over her. All Katara could do was stare back at him, putting as much hate in her gaze as she could. If she used her water gene, he would know that she was a mutant, and the whole plan . . .

"He said before that you were his prisoner. That you were working with the Avatar. I thought he was lying. Now I know that he definitely was." If she could only bump the door, anything, to make Zuko come . . .

"Did you think that just because you've colored your hair"-_please don't discover it's a wig-_"that I wouldn't recognize you? Those angry blue eyes will give you away anywhere."

Katara jerked a knee upward to the place where all men will cry and succeeded in getting out from underneath him, though he still held her right hand. He was swearing under his breath, but Katara managed to get close enough to the door to throw her left arm against it, creating a dull thumping noise.

She was yanked backwards, and Zhao, after kicking her forcefully, left the room through the other door.

"Did you lock yourself out?" Zuko's voice came from the other side of the door. Now, the last thing Katara wanted was for him to come through it.

"Sorry, just bumped the door. Don't come in." She managed to gasp out.

There was a silence. "Are you all right?" Zuko's voice was hesitant.

"Fine." Katara managed a stronger tone that time.

"Okay."

Katara locked the door that led out of her room and collapsed on the bed-_it was soft_-trying to breathe normally and holding back tears. The one thing that could have made this thing even more complicated . . .

They were sent dinners. Katara ate silently, sitting across from the table from Zuko. After building up the courage to speak, she managed to blurt out what sounded like: "Mayshleewiyou."

"What?"

Katara took a breath. "I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep in your room? I'll sleep on the floor." She didn't dare look him in the eye.

"I guess." His tone was neutral. Katara managed to peek upwards. He was focused on his food.

"Thanks." Katara half-wished that they were back to their original selves, when she remembered that she was still mad at him. Or she was supposed to be.

When Azula broke into their awkward silence, Katara almost felt relief, until she remembered herself, and looked down.

"Zuko!"

Katara almost looked up. She sounded happy.

"Azula." Zuko's voice was surprised and happy, though layered with a slight tension.

Azula actually hugged Zuko. Katara sat there numbly, wondering if somehow the Azula she knew had a twin.

"I've missed you."

"You have?"

Azula's voice dropped to a whisper. "Don't say that, Zuko. I know we're supposed to play squabbling siblings for the bugs, but please. What happened to you? I heard your story-captured and all that, but is that what really happened?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"So you rescued my brother."

Katara still didn't raise her head. "Yes, Princess."

"Oh, don't give me all that. I'm thanking you. Look at me."

Katara raised her eyes. Azula recognized her in a second, but didn't say anything. She just stared at her. Katara stared back. If necessary, she would take control of Azula's blood and force her to sit down. From there, she had no idea what to do. Azula's eyes slid from Katara's face to Zuko's.

"Leave you alone for a little while, and you make new friends, don't you, Zuko?"

"Something like that."

"Interesting." Azula gave Katara one more calculating glance. "I'd like to talk with both of you sometime. Goodbye, Zuko."

* * *

><p>Zuko could feel Katara's eyes staring at him with intensity, but didn't say anything. If he let himself talk, who knew what he'd give away. And he didn't know what he'd say, either. His relationship with his sister had always been complicated. She was violent-it was who she was. But they had always been close. Azula had a choice, she could either expose Zuko and Katara, or she could keep it a secret. For now, he figured she would keep quiet; she was curious.<p>

A slapping sound interrupted his thoughts.

"You guys have terrible mosquitoes." Katara was not really the subtle type.

"Huh. I didn't notice any." She was visibly frustrated. Zuko felt some form of satisfaction. When he had seen her with Jet, he had wanted to burn the whole forest down. While he couldn't do that, he could at least get back at her in little ways.

"I'm going to sleep," Zuko announced.

"All right." He lay down. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Katara drag a blanket in and lie down on the floor. He felt a twinge of guilt.

In the midst of the silence he heard a sniff. He waited, tense. There was another-she was crying. Great. What was he supposed to do, go and comfort her? Her precious Jet could do that.

It was a long night.

Katara's eyes had dark circles underneath them. Zuko figured he did as well.

"Will the Phoenix King let us see him?" Katara asked, her voice low.

"Maybe. We'll see." They sat at the table yet again. Zuko kept his eyes on the ceiling. Katara kept running her one hand through her fake hair.

Zuko leaned forward. "Don't pull it off." He barely whispered. At that Katara smiled.

"That would be troublesome, wouldn't it?"

"Just a little." Zuko leaned back. This waiting was driving him crazy.

After about an hour, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Zuko waited, expecting either some underling or Azula. When Zhao walked in, he felt himself flinch inadvertently. His eyes automatically flicked over to Katara. She looked pale, and she was trembling. The fire was just in his control, and . . .

"Nice to see you again, Prince Zuko." Zhao practically spat the word Prince. Zuko had a passing thought that possibly he wouldn't have to kill his father. Zhao would do it for him.

"An honor, as always, Zhao."

"Hello, Zuko's former-prisoner. It was wonderful seeing you yesterday." Katara was tense. Zuko caught sight of her right hand clenching and unclenching. When had Zhao seen her yesterday?

"What do you want?" Katara's voice was low, controlled.

"The Phoenix King says he'll see you, Prince Zuko."

"What about her?" Zuko jerked his head towards Katara. Zhao's smile was predatory.

"Not her."

"Why not?" Zuko said.

"You can ask the Phoenix King." Zhao responded smoothly.

"I'll be fine." Katara said. She was staring intently at Zhao, her one hand curled into a fist.

"Prince Zuko. Nice to find out you are alive." Zuko had never been able to read his father, and even now he couldn't tell if Ozai was stating fact or being sarcastic. He waited. Speaking out of turn was not a good idea. "I have a recent intel that the Avatar is planning on showing his face. Some idea of a final confrontation. Is this true, according to your source?"

"She has some ideas, concerning this."

"She hasn't told you?"

"She only wants to tell you. She gave me the bare bones, and I trust her."

The Phoenix King looked thoughtful. "Send her on a mission with Azula. If she comes back alive, then I'll listen to her."

Zuko bowed and left. This would throw a wrench in their plan, unless he could somehow convince Azula to change sides. "How come it never goes smooth?" He muttered to himself.

When he reached their rooms, he opened the door to find it empty. His mind instantly flew to worse-case scenario, Zhao taking Katara away, Azula ordering her locked up in their holding cells . . .

"You Fire mutants have the most wonderful hot tubs." Katara's voice came from behind him, and Zuko turned around to see Katara in a bathrobe.

"What? How . . . Zhao?"

"My fingernails got close to his eye, and he decided to give it a rest."

Zuko lowered his voice to a whisper. "How'd you take a bath with a wig?"

"Very carefully." Katara whispered back.

After Katara had changed, she came out of her room and gave Zuko a questioning look.

"So, what did the Phoenix King say?"

"You are to go on a mission with Azula. You come back, he'll listen."

"Brilliant. So . . ." Katara looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to do it without giving away their plan. Zuko gestured for her to follow him. Fire mutants had a tendency to like smoking; with any luck a side door would be unlocked.

"Wha-?"

"Shh." They slipped out, blinking in the bright African sunlight.

"No bugs?" Katara's bright blue eyes met Zuko's, and he shook his head. "Do we run?"

"I think we can convince Azula to join us." Zuko said, running his hand through his hair.

"You're joking." Katara's eyes turned hard, and she suddenly turned away from Zuko, pulling up the back of her shirt. "You look at what she did to me, and tell me again that she will magically change sides."

Zuko reached out a hand and traced one of the whiplash scars. "I did."

Katara turned back to him. "So convincing. I'll try it. But I end up dead because of Azula, I'm going to come back and kill you."

"When did you see Zhao?"

"He . . ." Katara's face was indecisive.

"Tell me."

Her chin lifted. "He just wanted to welcome me."

On impulse, Zuko pulled Katara into a hug. Technically speaking he was supposed to be angry at her, but he couldn't help it. "Be careful. Don't make her mad."

For a second, Katara was stiff against him, but finally her arms wrapped around him.

"I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the slow update, guys! Final stretch, coming up.


	19. K&Z 2

**Chapter 19**

"Come along." Katara's footsteps fell into time with Azula's. "Our mission is to take out a black market stop.

"When you say take out . . ."

"Destroy."

"All right."

They reached another door, and Azula forcefully pulled it open, revealing a room full of guns.

"Take your pick."

Katara went for the grenades. The two of them headed out into the heat of the African desert, taking a truck. They stopped relatively soon after leaving.

"Get out of the car."

Katara obeyed.

"We're not actually going to destroy a black market base."

"Really?" Katara gave Azula a wary look.

"I destroyed it a week ago. I just said that to get you out of there." She began pacing around Katara. It felt like she was imprisoned again-_please, no whips . . ._

"So you bring me out here to kill me?"

"No." She stopped in front of Katara, golden eyes staring into blue ones. "You are going to tell me what on earth is going on."

Katara took a deep breath. "It's going to be a long story."

"We've got time."

"So I bet Zuko told you I would change sides, be amazing and all that. Help you kill my father."

"No."

"Don't lie. You're not good at it." The Fire mutant stretched. "I won't make my decision yet. I'll give the report that I want you on another mission. You'll accept."

"The world won't wait forever, you know." Katara whispered.

"It will for me."

"So?" Zuko prompted, as Katara came in. She gave him a sour look.

"I've got to go on another 'mission' with your sister."

"Oh."

For some reason, Katara found herself more infuriated with Zuko than usual. And usual was pretty bad, even on a good day.

"So yet again, I'll go face danger while you lounge around here in this . . . luxury," Katara said acidly, gesturing with her right hand to the lavish furnishings.

Zuko's good eye narrowed, and he took a step towards Katara. "Lounge? While you've been hiding behind my sister during that lame 'let's go get some black marketeers' mission, I've been here dueling, as is the tradition. You think you have it easy? Think again."

Katara took a step towards him herself, holding up her left stump in what would have been a fist, if she had a hand. It was supposed to look threatening, but didn't. Even so, it made the boy in front of her flinch.

"You're so selfish, you and all your hate, and your . . ."

"My hate?"

"This is for all the lies you told me. This mark means you are mine, and that you will never hurt me again." Katara chanted at him, mocking him with the words he had used in prison and pointing to her hip. "When did I ever lie to you anyway, huh?"

"You said you loved me," Zuko spat.

"I remember you saying it too. Did that stop you from torturing me? I don't think so." Their argument had resolved into harsh whispers.

"You tried to kill me!"

"Like you haven't done that to me. What would you have done, if you were tied up and had no hope left?" Katara felt tears start to slide down her cheeks.

"I wouldn't have been a-" Katara cut his possible curse off with a kick in his gut. In an instant they were in a fist fight, blows landed on both sides. Katara saw Zuko coming towards her, fist raised, in a powerful rush, and stood still. Zuko didn't expect it, and she saw the surprise in his eyes just as the blow fell on her temple, sending her to the ground. She lay there in a dizzy stupor, head pounding.

"Why would you do that?" She heard Zuko say. Shaking her head experimentally, Katara looked up.

"I wanted to see what kind of person you are." After letting a sad smile touch her lips, Katara moulded her face into a scowl. "And I got my answer."

Zuko's face looked desperate and confused, but Katara looked away, using a chair to help herself stand. She wobbled her way to her room. She expected-_wanted_-Zuko to stop her, but he didn't.

"Entertaining little spat, the two of you just had." A voice said after Katara had closed the door.

"What do you want this time, Zhao? Or didn't I convince you last time that it is better to keep one's eyes intact?"

"The only reason I didn't bother last time was that I had a meeting. This time, however . . ."

It was a vicious fight, but without using her water gene, and only one hand, Katara was overpowered. Before Zhao managed to get his hand completely over her mouth, Katara managed a weak yell. After one motionless minute, Zhao chuckled.

"He isn't coming. Didn't the two of you just fight?"

"I don't imagine he will. But I have to have some evidence for this." Katara mumbled through Zhao's hand.

"For what?"

A couple moments later, Katara pushed Zhao's lifeless body off of her. With a thought, she could kill someone. It was a frightening prospect. No wonder people feared and hated mutants so much. Katara pulled out her knife and slit his throat. The mission may be compromised, but at least they wouldn't hook her up to an inhibitor drug just yet.

* * *

><p>Zuko heard Katara make some kind of noise in her room, but ignored it. He wasn't going to chase after her. She was only one girl, and he could forget about her for one minute.<p>

How could she just manipulate him like that? It was her fault he hit her-it wasn't him, he wasn't the monster-he would not think about her.

"Zuko? I spilled something."

"So clean it up," Zuko said without looking.

"Prince Zuko. Get over here."

Zuko looked up and saw Katara covered in blood. His insides seemed to twist and keep him from breathing.

"What? How . . ."

Katara only jerked her head.

"What's going on?" He hissed as soon as he was close enough.

"Zhao's in there." Katara's mouth was barely moving, and her eyes were staring past Zuko's head.

"And?"

"He's dead."

Panic bubbling in his stomach, Zuko whispered, "Do we need to run?"

Katara barely shook her head. "I'll take the blame for this. Maybe that'll get me in front of your father."

"But you were supposed to secretly kill him . . . How will it work if everyone knows you kill him?"

"I'll try and still do it secretly. Go along with it."

Zuko had to report his partner for provoked murder. Katara was locked up, and he was only allowed to see her once a day. His father remained silent on everything. Azula was silent as well. Zuko could only hope that this meant she was on their side.

"Hello, Zuko."

"Hello, Jin." Katara's eyebrow raised but she only shrugged. Her expression seemed to say 'what kind of name is that?' and Zuko had to suppress a smile. He was just surprised that they hadn't thought of giving her a fake name in the first place.

"The food here is terrible."

"Sorry about that." Zuko knelt. "Did they hurt you?"

"Except for the guy who brought me in here, no. Get me out of here, before I kill you."

"Right."

* * *

><p>He had to stir things up. They only had a couple more weeks before they would get suspicious about the disappearances of other assassins-<em>as long as the others succeeded<em>-and time was running out.

"A duel, hmm?

"I want to fight you for the right to be heir."

"Not really your style, Zuzu." Azula's face was only thoughtful. "Is this a death match? And fire as well?"

"Not death. Unless you think that is necessary."

"No." Azula drew close. "You better know what you're doing," she whispered in his ear.

Zuko inhaled. Exhaled.

"The rules of the duel are simple. You may not make fire directly on your opponent. You may not make fire in the air surrounding them. No weapons allowed. The duel is over when one opponent is overpowered."

Azula's eyes stared straight back into Zuko's. The same eyes he always saw in the mirror.

Both of them had the same thought-_they had the same blood_-lighting fire beneath the feet, dancing forward, cautious. They were close enough. A quick tangle of fists thrown and blocks made, fire lacing the encounter. They broke away from each other, circling. Zuko made pillars of fire, as random as he could. Azula, meanwhile, made thin patterns of flame that Zuko was forced to jump over. Azula, dodging the Zuko's fire columns, approached him again. He feinted with a kick and managed to catch her with a fist. Fire forgotten, she fell and managed to twist in some flexible move, staying on her feet.

"Nice shot, Zuko."

"Thanks." Fire once again sprouted from the ground, both of them forcing the other into a sort of quick dance on the feet.

"Unh," Zuko grunted as a particularly heated blast caught the side of his foot.

"Sorry, big brother." They were close once again. Zuko coated his hand in fire, keeping it from touching his own skin, and pushed a powerful punch towards Azula's face, which she barely dodged.

"Watch the eyebrows."

"Sorry."

It became more intense and focused. Both of them were throwing out blows that were laced with fire. He saw Azula wink, and took the offensive.

"Princess Azula is down."

"Prince Zuko. Follow me."

His father also gestured for Katara to follow. He barely exchanged a glance with her before they both focused in on the Phoenix King.

"It has come to my attention that you have some news regarding the Avatar."

Zuko admired Katara for not flinching when his father had swung on her the way he did.

"That is true."

"I'm listening."

"He is planning on revealing his location. Drawing out all the assassins and world leaders, so to speak, and try and talk things through."

"He is a greater fool than I thought."

"Be as that may, he will not be without a plan when he gets there. For this information, I would like to be involved with the Fire mutants. I know how to pick a winning side." It was a stare down. Zuko knew that Katara was an expert at keeping her gaze calm . . . he just hoped his father wouldn't light her on fire.

"Very well. You will attend the feast tomorrow." Ozai took off Katara's handcuffs. "What is your name?"

"Jin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thoughts?


	20. K&Z 3

**Chapter 20**

Katara sank into a deep stance, calmly analyzing the assassin across from her. He seemed heavy on his feet, but he had long arms and two swords.

"Too scared to attack?" She taunted. His response was a rush, swords swinging. Katara waited until the swords were close and then jumped away, using her Bo staff to deflect one sword and then swinging on to deliver a blow to the man's face. He responded with a surprisingly quick turn in direction. Katara barely shoved aside one of the swords when the other caught her across the shoulder.

"Who's scared now?"

Katara held back a smirk and pretended to fall to the ground. The assassin laughed and lowered his swords to point down at her when Katara blocked both of them, catching the man's hands and causing him to drop one. She began twisting her staff in a complicated pattern that had the assassin backing up rapidly to avoid being hit. With a powerful blow, Katara knocked away his other sword and hit the man in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"He's down."

"Nice job, K-Jin."

"Thanks, Zuko." Katara barely let herself smile before falling into the now-familiar scowl.

"Need help with that shoulder?"

"I'm fine." Katara clamped a-_her only-_hand down on the cut, holding back most of the blood from spilling out by a combination of pressure and her water gene.

"We have the feast with the Phoenix King. Hurry up and change."

"Yes, Prince," Katara said. She frowned at his back as he left. A clanking sound behind her made her turn. "Another challenger? I'm done for today."

He was huge. Katara sucked in a breath, a sick feeling entering her stomach.

"Who are you?"

He made no answer, which Katara found even more frightening than his metal hand and foot.

"Goodbye, then." Katara practically fled.

It took a while for her heart to slow.

"I see you've met 'ol Combustion Man." Katara whirled around, finding a tall woman dressed in black. She had a whip.

"Combustion Man?"

"The man's got a thing for explosives."

"Who are you?"

"Jun. The two of us are the Phoenix King's guard. We were sent to check you out, and then report back to him."

"Okay."

"See you 'round." Jun left, sauntering down the hall towards the arena.

"Complications," Katara muttered under her breath.

She took a long shower. How the Fire mutants had managed to get a water supply out in the middle of the desert was beyond her, but she wasn't adverse to taking advantage of their resources.

"Jin?"

Katara shut off the water. "Who's there?"

"Azula."

"Oh." Katara quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the shower to find the assassin was standing right in front of her.

"You should lock the door, if you don't want someone walking in," Azula commented.

"Thanks for the advice," Katara said sourly. "What do you want?"

"Just thought we could talk." Azula turned the shower back on. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm on board with the plan. But the deal is, you don't destroy the Fire mutants. We get a chance at living, too."

"Deal." Katara stuck out her left stub and Azula took it with a kind of smile.

"That wasn't my handiwork, was it?"

"Nah. You can thank the D-1-LE for that."

Azula turned off the shower. "I'm glad that you are working with us Fire mutants. May your loyalty never waver."

"Never, princess. I did have a quick question."

"Yes?"

"The Phoenix King's guard. Who are they? I just met one named Jun."

"They're both a nasty piece of work. They can be trusted because they love money, and we have the most. No worries of assassinations for career advancement."

"I understand."

"Get dressed. The feast is soon."

"Feast?" Katara asked.

"Yes. You'll be giving a big announcement."

"Me?" Katara gasped.

"Hope you have some idea what you are going to say."

Katara felt like everyone was holding guns and pointing them at her. She stood, licking her dry lips.

"The Fire mutants have sought for years to find the Avatar," she heard herself say, "and soon we will find him. Everything will come down to what happens after that." She didn't know what else to say. She looked in panic to Zuko, who stood.

"This war may soon end. For the Fire mutants!" he ended with a shout. Everyone cheered, and Katara dropped back into her seat, catching her breath.

"Nice speech, my dear. Come to me, after this deal is over." The Phoenix King's smile was a feral one, and Katara felt fear slithering in the pit of her stomach.

"Of course, your Majesty." She felt Zuko's eyes on her, and turned back to her food.

All he wanted was to discuss strategy. Combustion Man and Jun stood off to the side, the man completely still, the woman sharpening a knife. She couldn't kill him yet.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you do it?" Zuko knew he was being slightly harsh, but didn't lower his voice. Katara had turned on the shower so that their voices would be drowned out.<p>

"How suspicious would that look? And the two guards were right there! I can't just . . ."

"You should have killed all of them." Zuko somehow had a hold of Katara's shoulder and was shaking her. "Made it look like they drank some poisoned water or something."

"Can you even hear yourself? The whole plan is going to go down because of you." Katara pulled out of Zuko's grasp.

"We're running out of time," Zuko hissed. "It has to be done."

"Easy, coming from you." Zuko was momentarily distracted by the way Katara's eyes sparked with anger, and lost track of what she was saying. The next thing he heard was something about being useless. The conversation died, and the two of them were left standing, facing each other.

Zuko watched as Katara ran her right hand through her wig. "Let's agree to work together. If we don't work as a team we could ruin this thing."

He nodded in acquiescence and held out his hand with a smile.

"Restart button pushed."

"C'mon. Let's turn off the shower." Katara leaned past Zuko and flicked the lever to the off position.

"Does that restart button include everything being restarted?" he whispered. He saw her eyes move to his own.

"Don't push your luck."

Zuko received a message from Sokka. At least, he hoped it was from Sokka. A grenade went off right outside the gate of the Fire mutant's compound. Most of the rumors said 'accident' but as Zuko was standing at the site, he found a scrap of blue cloth.

He took it to Katara.

"I'm being followed." Katara's lips barely moved.

"Yeah, the weather here can get annoying," Zuko said loudly.

Katara stretched. "Can't wait until we leave." She bent closer. "You have to get rid of them, if I'm going to do this."

"Tonight."

It wasn't supposed to be violent, but it was. At least, that was what Zuko had to assume when Katara ran out of Ozai's room, blood on her hands.

"What did you do?" he hissed as they ran towards their own rooms.

"He fought me. He was strong, used a lot of fire. So out of instinct I used my knife," Katara panted. They were in the room. Katara went straight into the bathroom and started washing off. Zuko saw the whole back of her shirt had been burned off, the already scarred skin underneath red and blistering.

"I've pinned it on that big guy. Combustion Man."

"But how? Is he dead too?"

"Nah." Katara was almost hyperventilating. "I put him in a comatose state and then knocked him on the head. Bloodied up his own knife. Hopefully that'll be enough."

"Jun's going to find them soon."

"How'd you distract her?"

"Turns out she likes to duel."

"We need to find Azula."

"Right, I'll do that. Stay here."

Zuko forced himself to be calm as he left the room, even as he saw Katara begin to shake.

He was racing through the halls when the alarms went off.

"Everyone report to the main hall. Everyone report to the main hall."

In an instant, Zuko was forced to change directions. He wove through the halls yet again. Flinging the door open, he found Katara sitting paralyzed on the bed.

"Come on!" he hissed at her, "We can't sit here, or they'll figure it out."

She looked up at him, blue eyes wider than he had ever seen them. Zuko walked over to her and slapped her. The red mark stood out on her cheek.

Trembling, Katara stood. "What's going on?"

Zuko grabbed a shirt and shoved it over her head, covering her back. He began hustling her out of the room. "They've called a meeting. Stop trembling."

"Right," her voice broke and Zuko grew more and more nervous. He whirled on her.

"Katara, please. You've got to calm down or we're dead, got it?" Her eyes were still staring past him, lost in the darkness. Zuko became impulsive-_for once in his life_-and smashed his lips against hers.

"I'm not going to let you kill us," he said after breaking the kiss. Tears threatened Katara's eyes and he turned away. "Let's go."

"The Phoenix King is dead." No wailing or crying met Azula's words. Her sharp eyes found her brother in the crowd. "My brother, Prince Zuko, is the rightful heir."

All eyes found Zuko and Katara. Zuko chose to walk forward to the platform to stand with Azula.

"My father's passing is a tragedy, but we will not stop our work towards a better world. My sister and I are your humble servants, and will continue to serve you through this time."

Azula dismissed all of them. Turning to Zuko, she gestured for him to follow, and gave Katara a quick glance as well.

"Well done." Her gaze was cool, collected. Zuko had expected at least some outbreak of anger, but the calm unnerved him, as it did Katara.

"Not really." At least Katara had stopped trembling.

"Yes. It was clean, and you placed the blame well." Azula straightened her desk, her sharp fingernails clicking on the metal surface. The two girls exchanged a glance, and something seemed to pass between them.

"So what now?" Zuko interjected, feeling out of the loop.

"We move forward with the plan." Katara's voice was low. Zuko shot her a glance, but she seemed normal.

"Yes. We take most of the troops to Paris, where you say the Avatar will show himself."

"It's set, then." Katara turned away and left, leaving the two siblings alone. Azula gave Zuko a questioning glance and he shrugged.

"Is she getting cold feet?"

"I don't think so," Zuko said.

"Well, let me know if something comes up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The reviews are great, thanks everybody! To those of you who don't, I'd really love some feedback :)


	21. K&Z 4

**Chapter 21**

When Katara was back in her room, she let out a breath she had been holding for some time. Then her breathing began to quicken, and she found herself hyperventilating once more. She couldn't understand why she was having such an issue. She had killed people-many people-before, and never had a problem.

"Maybe Aang was right," she muttered.

"What was that?"

Katara jumped in shock, swinging around and controlling the person's blood before she could even think. Zuko stood stock still in front of her and Katara released his blood with a sigh.

"Oh, it's only you."

"We don't have to worry about bugs. Azula turned them off."

"Okay," Katara sank down onto the bed. Her hand had started shaking, and she tried to stop it.

"Katara, you've got to talk."

"Just leave me alone." She heard him circle the bed until he was on the opposite side from her. It sunk under his weight, but she refused to look at him.

His strong hands were on her shoulders, and still she ignored him. She didn't expect it when he pushed her off the bed. Indignantly, she turned with angry words already on her tongue, but he was attacking her. Fist raised, he was jumping towards her, and she scrambled to her feet.

"Are you cra-" His fist caught her jaw, and Katara fell into the table, her back hitting the corner and forcing her into a painful arch. Zuko came towards her again, but this time Katara was ready. She leaned back on the table, using it as she pushed off towards him, catching him in the chest with both feet. She had him down, almost pinned, but he managed to get his right arm free, since she had nothing to grab him with on that side. His fist came up in a painful jab at her already-sore jaw. Katara hissed through her teeth, but was thrown back, Zuko's heavy weight on top of her.

In a second, things had changed. Katara felt a haze coming over her . . . he felt like Zhao, Zhaos' weight, his hands, his anger . . . She was choking Zuko with one hand. He was trying to say something. Choked noise, but Katara would never listen to Zhao again. He would die, just like he had before . . . Her eyes found Zhao's-Zuko's, not Zhao's, golden, not brown-and Katara let him go with a faint cry. He lay on the floor, coughing.

Her hand was trembling again, Katara backed into the table and slid to the ground. The tears came, and she was sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry . . ." She hugged her knees. Katara had never considered suicide an option before, but it flitted across her mind . . . she was so dangerous.

Zuko's coughing had died down. Katara wouldn't look at him, the guilt in her forbidding her from raising her eyes.

"Katara." A hand on her face made Katara flinch. "Katara, look at me." His voice was hoarse.

Katara only shook her head and shrank away.

"Hey. If you're mad at me, that's fine."

"Mad at you?" Katara let her eyes look into Zuko's. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I antagonized you so much. On purpose." Zuko rubbed his throat. "It's my fault."

"Why did you attack me?" Katara looked at him reproachfully.

"I was mad at you," Zuko said, "You were so withdrawn, and . . . I didn't know what to do."

"So every time you get mad at me, I've got to prepare myself for a fight," Katara muttered.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Zuko half-smiled. His face became serious a moment later. "Katara, what was going on with this?" He pointed to his throat.

"Zhao," Katara whispered.

"I'm sorry, Katara." He didn't ask anything else, just helped her to her feet and hugged her. "You're going to be all right."

"No, I'm not," Katara thought to herself. Zuko didn't know the rest of the plan . . . nor did he need to. He would learn soon enough.

"I know you're not okay. Here's some food."

Katara silently accepted the protein bar.

"You've got to stay strong. Make a choice, either enjoy what you do or despise it. Don't try to stay in the middle and moralize about it."

Katara felt tears threatening, and suddenly hugged the girl next to her. Azula's eyes widened, but she didn't push her away.

"Does Zuko know?" Azula whispered in her ear.

Katara shook her head.

"Well, we're nearing Paris. If you're going to tell him, do it soon."

Azula left Katara, going to the front with the pilot. Katara remained standing in the middle of the plane. Only a few people were scattered through the seats. Zuko was in the back. Katara walked towards him, thoughts completely jumbled.

"How are you doing?" She blurted out as soon as she was close. Zuko looked up.

"Good. What's up?"

"I dunno." She sat down across the aisle, looking everywhere but at Zuko.

"You ready for this?"

"Yeah. I just hope Aang can handle it."

"He'll be fine. Azula's going to go along with everything, I'm actually just worried about the D-1-LE."

Katara could do it. She had an opening to tell him, but she just nodded, then meandered to the front of the plane.

"Everyone strap in, we're landing."

"Time to go shopping, everybody, we're in Paris." Azula's voice was lighthearted over the intercom, and it made her sound like a completely different person. How did she do it? Staying sane while killing so many . . . Katara gripped the armrests and stared out the window.

"I'm coming, Sokka. I just want to see you again," she whispered as Paris spread out beneath them. Katara winced as she saw the Eiffel tower's mangled remains. "Here we go," she said to the world beneath her.

* * *

><p>"Zuzu, you need to get some sleep."<p>

"Azula, we are about to make the biggest move in . . . well, since they froze the Avatar in that cryogenic junk. I can't sleep." Zuko leaned back in his bed.

Azula shrugged. "Fine. But you fall asleep during the meeting and I'll set your pants on fire."

Zuko tried to smile and frown at the same time and felt his face twist oddly. "You've done that already. Remember? Three years ago."

"Oh yes . . . that was fun." Azula walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow, brother."

"Wait, Azula."

"What is it?" Azula turned, hand on the doorframe.

"What's going on with Katara?"

Azula could make her face expressionless, and Zuko felt like huffing angrily at her because of it.

"Ask her," she said woodenly, and closed the door with a snap.

"I wonder where they're hiding."

Zuko gave the girl at his side a discreet glance. The wind was blowing through her short brown hair, making it swirl into her eyes.

"Probably underground."

"I'd never want to live underground. Even for survival." Katara knelt, touching the stone at her feet. "I can't imagine it."

"I suppose." Zuko flicked his eyes away.

"You're awful twitchy," Katara commented.

"Am I?" Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Katara rise.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm nervous about today. What if it doesn't work?"

"It'll work," Katara's voice was calm, "I just want to see Sokka."

"You guys are close." Zuko made his voice conversational.

"Yeah. Did I ever tell you how he saved my life?"

"No."

"It was when we were in Antarctica. We were out ice fishing, and we saw some penguins, and of course I gave chase. Sokka chased after me. The penguins began sliding down some ice, and being the intelligent child that I was, I followed. They slid into the water, and I did as well."

"But you're a Water mutant."

Katara smiled. "Yes, and of course Sokka came down after, not sliding as I did, so he stayed out of the water. He was shouting at me to come out, but I wanted to show off. I splashed around, keeping the water warm instinctively with my ability. That's when the snow leopard came."

Zuko couldn't help an intake of breath. Katara laughed lightly, for the first time in 12 days. Not that he had been counting.

"Sokka has good reflexes. He threw his spear and hit the seal, giving me enough time to get out of the water." Katara hugged herself.

"He's a good guy."

"I just want to see him." Katara's happiness seemed to have evaporated. Zuko felt like he should say something, but didn't know what to talk about.

"We should get going. It's a bit of a walk to the meeting point."

"Yes."

They reached the building first. Zuko had to admire Sokka's planning. It was a huge abandoned hall, surrounded by small houses, no tall windows for snipers to take advantage of.

"This is it," Katara murmured.

"You two doing okay?" Azula walked up to stand next to them.

"Almost. How are we going to explain everything to the Fire mutants?" Zuko kept his voice low.

Azula waved a hand. "You'll see, they're as tired as we are with this war. They just kept at it because of father."

"Azula, I have one question." Katara had turned to his sister, and Zuko watched silently at their locked eyes and tense postures. "Who killed my mother?"

Azula winced. "I didn't really expect that."

Katara was silent, staring at Azula. Zuko tried to catch Azula's eyes but failed.

"What age were you when your mother was killed?"

"I was twelve."

"So was I. Zuko was fourteen."

Zuko waited, tense, as Katara's blue eyes darted between the two of them.

"Azula, what are you saying?"

"It was our second assignment. I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara was breathing deeply, slowly . . . controlling herself. Then she turned to Zuko, who automatically flinched.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was soft, and Azula silently left them.

"I didn't want you to know."

"You knew I wanted to know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared that you would hate me."

"And you thought you could hide it forever?" Katara turned away from him. Her shoulders were rising and falling.

"Katara . . ." He placed a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, and her hand reached his throat-_not her hand, left hand, what . . ._

"What is that?"

Katara took away her hand. Made of ice and water. Zuko couldn't help gaping.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Instinct." Katara glared at him. "Don't change the subject."

"Please, forgive me." Zuko said. He felt a sudden wave deja vu and couldn't help smiling.

"What are you smirking at?" Katara growled.

"It seems like I'm always apologizing," Zuko blurted out. He realized how blunt he sounded and backtracked, "I mean, I just think it's funny. I can't get anything right."

He got a reluctant smile out of Katara.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for the reviews, guys :)


	22. The End

**Chapter 22**

People began trickling in, the most important leaders going up to the front of the room, everyone else standing awkwardly around the room. Katara took a deep breath, still scanning for Sokka.

"See him yet?" Zuko asked.

"No." He had to come. If he didn't . . . she needed to see him one more time.

"Katara, there." Zuko's arm intruded on her vision and she turned, following his pointed finger. She leapt away, weaving through the Fire and Earth mutants. Jumping on Sokka, she knocked him over.

"Easy, sis. You don't have to kill me, you know."

"Sokka."

"Yes, that's my name." Her brother ruffled her hair affectionately. "Apparently I should've gone with you, huh? Can't deal without having me around." Sokka puffed out his chest and grinned. Katara poked him in the stomach. Sokka spluttered and then smiled. His smile quickly faded.

"Katara, you don't have to do this."

"It's the only way. If I don't, everything could be ruined."

"We don't know that anyone will do anything! We can just risk it, it'll all be all right."

"If no one does anything, then I won't do anything. I'll just be ready."

Her brother's face was sad. "But if you do something . . ."

Katara shuddered. "I'll deal with that. Have you told Toph?"

"Yeah, she said if you didn't say goodbye to her that she would come after you and kill you in an avalanche."

"Right."

"You don't have to leave, after it."

"I'm sorry, Sokka. But I can't handle it anymore. It's better for everyone this way." Katara smiled sadly. "Maybe someday I'll come find you."

"You better."

They hugged, Katara keeping her tears back by pure effort. "Let's do this thing," she whispered.

"Thank you all for being reasonable about this. I hope we can come to a solution, today." Aang's voice held a foreign kind of power, and Katara felt a slight surge of pride before refocusing. There was one. She was quick. The meeting went on, no one noticing anything.

"What are we trying to decide here?" Azula's voice brought everyone to the point.

"You tell 'em, Azula," Katara thought to herself.

Aang's voice again. "This war to end. It's time we all stop destroying ourselves. We need to rebuild, instead. Focus on key areas and build up survival points."

"That sounds pretty, but impossible," Long Feng's voice was smooth, and Katara found herself distracted despite herself. She ripped herself away from their conversation, finding another one and acting accordingly. Her eyes she kept focused on the ceiling. No distractions. No failure. Be strong.

* * *

><p>Sokka had always hated debates and word games, and a major headache was coming on because of this one. Long Feng would not cooperate.<p>

"Look, this isn't rocket science. The main point is, are we going to stop fighting? Let's get that through first," He interjected. The others nodded, Long Feng reluctantly, and Arnook sternly.

The conversation moved on. Sokka sat back, trying to focus. His eyes drifted to the corner where Katara was hiding, and he quickly moved them back to the table. The table was rectangular, giving Sokka a clear view of Zuko, Long Feng, and Aang, while Arnook and Azula remained out of his vision.

"Let's agree on what Sokka said, announce that, and then move somewhere private," Zuko suggested.

"No, let's keep this in view of everyone else. We wouldn't want them to get the wrong impression," Long Feng said smoothly.

"At least decide. Are we going to stop this war?"

"Yes," Zuko spoke first.

Arnook's affirmative voice and finally Long Feng's confirmed it. Zuko stood.

"Fire mutants. The war will end, and we will start rebuilding this world." There was a cheer from the corner with the Fire mutants. As Sokka watched, he caught motion out of the corner of his eye near the Earth mutants, but after a second it was gone.

Long Feng stood. "D-1-LE, we will withdraw the containment of Bei-jing and allow survivors to enter."

Sokka looked at him in surprise. That was more than he expected.

Arnook stood. "I hope that the ending of this war will finally bring us the peace we have so long hoped for."

A slight flurry of motion arose in the middle of some of the Fire mutants, but it was gone before Sokka could focus in on it.

"Now, to the details."

All of them sat. A spattering of bullets from outside the building went off and they all flinched. A man waving a gun burst into the room, aimed towards the main table, and then he dropped down dead.

"So, in regards to territories taken over by Fire mutants . . ." Sokka diverted their attention. He could see Zuko trying to catch his eye, but ignored him.

"What about them?" An understanding look passed between Sokka and Azula while the others still remained slightly stunned.

"There are territories that are 'under the Fire mutant thumb' and they may desire their freedom."

The debates went on for hours. Every time their voices became raised the whole crowd restlessly moved, making Sokka increasingly nervous. Finally, they finished.

"Thank you all for agreeing to this, and I hope we can continue to work together to put this world back together," Aang said, smiling benevolently.

Sokka wasn't listening, eyes searching the rest of the room. He saw her pause at the door and his breath hitched. She turned back and her eyes met Sokka's. She mouthed goodbye, and Sokka felt like screaming.

* * *

><p>Her headcount was twelve. She had carefully buried the bodies. Toph stretched, eyes closed. The vibrations from all of the people shifting indoors was only mildly distracting as she kept track of the outside. She heard footsteps approach the door from the inside and waited as it opened. The breathing was Katara's.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I think you know already, Toph." Katara's voice was sad.

Toph stood, feeling some form of anger breaking her usual calm into pieces. "You can't leave! You left us before, do you know how that made me feel? You are not allowed to go! You can't." Her voice broke at the end, but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry, Toph. But I can't stay. Not now, after what I've done."

"It was nothing! This is war, everyone has to kill."

Toph couldn't see Katara, but she could hear desperation in her voice.

"No, it's not nothing! I killed twenty-one people in there just by concentrating. Twenty-one! One of them was Jet." Katara's voice fell away and Toph sighed.

"Will I ever see you again?"

There was a pause. "Of course."

Katara's pulse had shifted. "Don't lie. I can tell."

"I know you can."

Toph felt something wet run down her cheek. "Please don't go."

"I have to, Toph."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you won't."

"You can't stop me. I'll follow you," Toph said rebelliously.

"Toph, please don't. Please, for me, stay with Sokka. He needs you, and I know you can take care of him for me."

A cool wetness touched her face and Toph jumped back slightly.

"Sorry," Katara said.

"What was that?"

"My new hand."

"Oh." Toph registered that the hand was made out of water and then moved on. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes."

Toph took a deep breath. "You have to promise me you'll come back. No lying."

"I'll try." Katara's voice was a whisper.

Toph reached out in the darkness and finally found Katara's shoulder. She immediately latched herself onto the older girl, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Oh, Toph." Katara's voice was a low murmur in Toph's ear. "You'll be all right."

"I don't care about me. You better be all right," Toph said, her voice muffled by Katara's shirt.

Toph felt Katara's lips touch her forehead. "Take care of Sokka for me, Toph. Be strong."

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>It had actually worked. Zuko couldn't believe it. He watched the many people file out of the building, Fire mutants, Earth mutants, and Water mutants mingling slightly, though not much.<p>

"Well done, brother." Azula stood next to him, observing the people as he did.

"I thought we would die here today," Zuko murmured.

"Yeah, well, it was close."

The room was starting to empty. Zuko started as he saw bodies left behind. "What . . . who are they?"

"The assassins." Sokka had come up behind Azula and Zuko. He looked defeated. "I had hoped it wouldn't have had to come to this."

"How did they die?"

"How do you think, Zuzu?" Azula's voice was not taunting in any way.

Zuko didn't answer her, instead turning to Sokka. "Where's Katara?" Sokka's shoulders slumped in response. Zuko shook him violently. "I said, where's Katara?"

"Gone," he whispered. Zuko pushed him away, striding towards the door. He stepped over a body-Jet's.

"Where are you going?" Azula asked, her voice distant.

"To find her."

"Did you really think you could just leave?"

The girl didn't even react. She just kept staring out to sea as Zuko walked up behind her.

"I felt you coming." She paused. "Go away."

"No."

"Don't do this, Zuko. I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have." He saw her eyes dart to his neck and then dart away.

"I'm dangerous."

"So am I."

"I'm a monster."

"So am I."

"I've killed so many people."

"I've killed more."

For a moment, they were both silent. Finally Katara turned to him. "I could kill you by just thinking it. I can feel the blood pulsing through your body, and I could rip it all away in a second."

He didn't answer, just kept his gaze locked on hers. She turned away.

"I'm leaving for a while. You have to let me go."

"Are you weak?" Zuko tried to make his voice biting, challenging.

"Yes," she whispered, which wasn't the response he was going for.

"Well then, grow up and get over yourself." He tried again.

Katara's response was to shake her head. Zuko circled her until he was standing in front of her. Her eyes barely met his. He slapped her, hard. Katara stumbled, blue eyes wide.

"You think you can just give up and be sorry for yourself? You think you're 'so terrible and such a monster' but you don't even think about what that means. I've had to kill twice as many people as you have, and I've sometimes enjoyed it. I've even tortured people. You just did it because you had to. So stop feeling sorry for yourself." Zuko took a deep breath. "You're not leaving."

* * *

><p>Katara sank to her knees in front of Zuko, her fingertips brushing the sand.<p>

"I can't do it. I feel it within me, waiting for me to lose control." She looked up desperately at him. Her cheek was burning. "Please, just try to understand. I can't stay."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"You don't have a choice."

Katara looked at him indignantly. "Who are you to decide what I can do? I'm leaving right now." She stood, but Zuko pushed her down onto the sand. Katara growled, flipping over and attempting to scramble away, but he grabbed her, throwing her down again. His hands held both of her wrists. Katara used her left water-hand and splashed him in the face, making him lose his grip.

She darted away, running along the beach. Free. She was free, no more bodies, no more blood, no more-

Flames erupted from the sand in front of her, and Katara fell back with a shriek. She scrambled to the right, but the flames were encircling her. She shrank back, the heat hitting her in waves as the fire burned higher.

"You do not have a choice." Katara turned around to see an opening, at which Zuko was standing. "You're not leaving."

Katara began walking backwards, feeling the heat sear her back and heels before it retreated. She continued to back up, and Zuko kept making the flames back up as well.

"You can't do this forever, Zuko. Burn me or let me go."

Zuko lunged at her, the flames disappearing, and Katara ran, feet pounding on the sand. She felt him nearing, he was a faster runner. She felt his blood, and knew she could slow him down, even kill him. Katara shuddered and tried to keep running.

She tripped, hitting the sand and biting her tongue. Blood filled her mouth as Zuko approached her, standing over her.

"What do you want from me?" she screamed at him, spit and blood flying from her mouth, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Zuko knelt down on the sand. He didn't look at her. "When I first met you, I thought you were the most annoying girl on the planet. Stopping me from my goal, humiliating me, and you seemed totally weak and helpless, unwilling to kill me or hurt me, no matter what I tried to do to you. I fell in love with that girl." His eyes found hers. "You're still that girl, and if you even think that you can get away from me, don't even try it. I will hunt you down."

The tears came. She lay crumpled on the sand. His warm hand was on her back.

Katara sat up. Zuko lifted her chin so that her eyes would meet his.

"For freedom," he whispered. Katara smiled through her tears.

"We must be strong."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: THE END

That's it, guys! First ever completed fanfic . . . hope you enjoyed! Let other people know about it so I can get more feedback please :D

Now go watch Korra :)


End file.
